


Merchent of Death

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aesir Pepper, Don't piss off Pepper, Immortal Tony Stark, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor dark Tony Stark, Odin's a dick, Slow Build, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Legends speak of a creature cloaked in deep red and gold that comes with tempting offers but often with a price far to great to pay. The being of unknown name has been called many things throughout the years, names given after the mountains of corpses that follow in it's wake . A nameless faceless being arrives to offer Odin such a deal and the king not knowing what price would need to be paid accepts knowing without the creature's help the war against the frost giants is lost.





	1. Bringer of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know for this work: Yggdrasil is an actual tree that connects the nine realms. Please keep that in mind and enjoy.  
> Two chapters will be posted daily unless for some reason I break my internet(I can do that, I'm terrible with technology)  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome! ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A creature of legend approaches Odin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited version of what I first posted. Longer chapter with more detail as the first one I had posted didn't have enough detail of what was happening. If you spot any mistakes please feel free to let me know ^_^

Odin sat resting from his battle against the frost giants in Midgard. His body protested the smallest of movements. Every breathe he took made his lungs scream their outrage. He was a king and a powerful warrior, yet he felt so weak in the face of war. His once golden armor was stained with the blood of his enemies. The horrid red mixed with his own as his wounds continued to bleed.

They would lose this war if they pushed forward and they would die if they retreated. If they fought through Jotunheim they would parish and if they retreated the enemy would follow. He had let his army go on ahead of him hoping to hide the fact he was exhausted and in more pain than he could fight with. He was the king of Asgard and he had a war to fight. No weakness or pain would stop him from his duty to his people and his realm. He stood with his determination slowly withering away as pain brought him to his knees. He wanted to scream his frustrations but he had to remain strong. He could not let weakness show even if no enemy or soldier was around to see.

“Oh my, how the king has fallen.” A chilling monstrous sounding voice echoed in front of him.

Odin tightened his grip on his weapon willing himself to stand. He fought off the pain’s control and stood ready to face the threat. His only remaining eye spotted the frightening sight before him. His lungs forgot to work refusing to draw in the air he needed to live and he swore his heart stopped in the tightening grip of fear. The little light of Jotunheim surely was the reason the deep reds of the cloak appeared the same color as blood. The golden embroidery of the cloak somehow added a feel of elegance to the otherwise frightening appearance.

The creature before him was one of the most frightening legends. He was said to walk with the grace of a king. That he held himself with the arrogance of a being that held no fear and knew he stood above all others. The frightening smile that was the only thing to be seen beneath his hooded face was enough to grant even the gods nightmares. He was a creature who never spoke his name aloud but many had given him titles that had yet to be denied. God of Death, Agent of Death, and even Merchant of Death. The path he walked was paved with the corpses of armies, his body coated in the scent of blood and ash. This being was said to be able to destroy kingdoms and shatter worlds with a single thought.

He was a being all dreaded meeting and now he stood before Odin. He knew what the creature would do. It was the same as the legends he heard from his father who was king before him. In times of war and death the figure would appear. An offer at the tip of his tongue and a price waiting to be handed to that outstretched hand that was colder than ice. All who spoke of meeting the creature said the price was far too great. He knew whatever offer would be made though would be far too tempting to deny. The stories of this creature were filled with regret for being weak to the temptation of the offer.

Odin stood his ground ready to fight. His weapon held in hands he dared to remain steady. The creature whose eyes were hidden beneath his hood seemed to see his trembling. He blamed the pain and not the fear that had yet to loosen its grip on his heart. He looked at the creature curious how any had dared seek him out. Long before people heeded the warnings of this monster some had sought him out. Their armies were vanquished and only ash remained to remind the nine realms. Do not seek out death for that is all you’ll find awaiting such foolish souls. He had heard the tales of madman claiming they were different. They had a soul capable of capturing this creature’s attention. Some had called those madmen the only fools willing to court death.

“You would dare fight me oh great king of Asgard?” The creature asked as though honestly curious though Odin sensed the mocking in his tone.

“I am Odin, I will not fall prey to your tricks.”

The creature’s smile never faltered and Odin’s fear gripped him so tightly he feared he would die. He should not taunt this being yet his pride as a warrior would not allow him to give into fear. Perhaps he was such a foolish king? Maybe this creature was right that he had fallen terribly in this battle.

“I bring no tricks little king. Only an offer to strike down the enemy you face.”

Odin hesitated, he would not add to the path this creature walked. He would not add bodies to the road of death he left in his wake. He swallowed, fear pushing the image of his people’s bodies added to the pathway instead. His people’s blood added to the scent coating this frightening creature. Would he live to see his beautiful queen again? To see his heir grow to be a king worthy of the throne of their realm?

“What manner of price does such an offer cost?”

He attempted to push back the image he knew would not come to pass. He would return to his beautiful Frigga awaiting his return. To the eager smile of his son wishing to hear the tale of his victory. Even without the tempting offer he would be victorious for his was the strongest of his army. The creature chuckled coldly and though Odin had yet to agree he felt this creature knew. He knew he had Odin trapped in his web, a deal just waiting to be sealed in blood and death.

“You are wiser than most dear king. I have yet to decide my price but regardless you will pay it when I decide. Our deal will be simple, I shall vanquish the enemy’s forces at least so they cannot rise until your heir is decided. When that day comes and my price is decided our deal is done.”

Odin’s wounds had bleed out far to much for him to remain as clear minded as usual. Something in the wording of the deal sounded off but his eye was threatening to drift close. The pain dropped his weapon from his grasp and he knew he could not fight. His forces would lose and his home and people would die. The only light in his future was in the slight glow of the gold in this monster’s cloak. For only a moment as he fought against the temptation he wondered, is this creature truly death? Or is he the bright side to this horrid mess brought about by the greed of the frost giants?

“I accept your offer creature.” He finally said giving in as regret already welled within his heart.

The creature reached out his hand and Odin took it. The deal was sealed not with the handshake but the blood red runes that burned into his flesh. His cry was silenced under the quiet chuckle of the creature. So silent yet it echoed in Odin’s mind loudly as he pulled away. His fearful gaze looked for the creature to question him but he was alone. The runes no longer showing in his flesh but the burn beneath his skin was his reminder.

_You made a deal with death. You are a foolish king!_

The voice of reason his clouded mind had missed before hissed at him. It spoke of his failure as king. His guilt was short lived as a soldier came running, calling for his attention with urgent news.

“My king, the frost giants have been pushed back. Their forces are weakened and we can slay the few that remain if you wish.”

His people would live only because he had agreed to a deal with an open price to be paid. He shook his head attempting to remain the strong king the soldier needed.

“The source of their power is all we need to finish this war.”

The soldier nodded leaving in search of the weapon the frost giants king had used. Odin wandered aimlessly surveying the damage he had agreed to. Somehow seeing bodies would have been better than this. The empty wastelands around him with only ash and blood as a sign that the land had once been filled with life. His ears caught the sound of a tiny cry. His eye spotted a temple not far off yet he couldn’t understand what warrior would dare let out such a cry in battle. He stumbled to the temple and spotted a child, left in a temple that should have hidden him. He reached out for the infant, an innocent life in the war.

His thoughts quickly changed as he recognized the markings in the baby frost giant. He was their prince and within him was a powerful source of magic. Odin knew his son had no gift for magic. He had doomed his heir to face a threat he should have fought alone this battle. He had mistakenly trusted a creature of blood and ash to fight his battle and now this small infant of such frightening magic would be his heir’s doom. He closed his eye willing his spell to change the baby’s form. If this child never took the throne of these monsters his heir would stand a chance. Even when his deal was done this child would not lead the armies of the monsters into his home.

He carried the child he no longer saw as an innocent victim of war. He was insurance to prevent his mistake from bringing harm to his kingdom. As he carried the child from the battlefield the king did not realize his mistake as eyes followed his every move. To avoid the child questioning his place in his kingdom, he had already decided his heir. Thor, his eldest child would take the throne. The eyes following him had already decided the price to be paid. In truth if the creature allowed, the frost giants could strike again now. Their deal would still be enforced but he wished to see this play out. The future had been so clear until Odin had picked up the child and claimed him as though he was a trophy of war.


	2. Deal in Shambles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost giants enter Asgard and a prince is lost but Odin sees only his deal, broken by a creature he feels deceived him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st and 2nd chapters were updated to fix my mistakes and add more detail. I'm sorry if there are still grammar errors. Feel free to point them out to me, I won't be offended. I can't become a better writer if no one tells me what's wrong ^_^

Odin woke from his odinsleep with a single moment of peace before the horrible reality hit him like a rampaging Bilgesnipe. His kingdom had been attacked by the monsters he’d been promised would not be capable of such a thing. Anger mixed with fear inside him as he remembered what else had happened. Thor had been exiled in an attempt to teach him a lesson and Loki had betrayed his kingdom. He pushed aside his anger to focus and put an end to this madness. Thor had returned and fought Loki but he had to help him. Thor was a strong warrior but Odin would not risk losing his son.

As he raced to the rainbow bridge to aid Thor his mind wandered to the creature his hatred and anger were focused on. He would kill the creature for his lies. He would tear apart all the nine realms to seek him out to end his miserable excuse for a life. The frost giants were meant to still be weakened yet they had not only walked into Asgard but had been invited in by Loki. He blamed that creature, the being of death who’s path he’d helped build. He had not once forgotten his deal with the creature. His dreams were filled with the sight of his broken and weakened form placing the bodies of the frost giants on that creature’s path. There was no joy in it, only heart wrenching guilt. In recent years almost as though a sign telling him he had made a mistake, he’d see himself place the baby Loki on that path.

_No…no this is that creature’s fault. It is not my fault that our deal has fallen through._

It was not the voice of reason speaking to him this time. It was the river of denial growing ever stronger. He reached the bridge ignoring the voice that screamed for him to save them both. His heart filled with a moment of pain before he wished beyond all hope that Loki would not be saved. He blamed the trickster for all that had happened. He held the only thing keeping both princes from falling into the void. Hiding his hatred to keep Thor from learning the truth. When his day came to take the throne he would warn Thor as his father had warned him. The creature was not to be trusted but the truth his father had never mentioned was that the creature’s deals were filled with lies and empty promises.

“I could have done it father. I could have done it. For you. For all of us.”

Loki’s words meant nothing to him. He was no prince of Asgard and he was a mistake in Odin’s past just as the creature was. He would not let these mistakes ruin his kingdom. Not the creature and certainly not Loki. He would erase both mistakes before anyone realized either were his mistakes. When Loki released the staff offering him a chance to live Odin could not hold back the silent ‘no’ that escaped his lips. Even with all his anger, his hatred for his mistakes, he could not deny the loss of life pained him. He controlled his emotions and told himself it was for the best. Only one mistake remained and he would find a way to correct it before the creature could dare to request payment he didn’t deserve.

Thor mourned the loss of Loki and Odin didn’t stop him from doing so. Frigga cried for the loss of her adoptive child and Odin couldn’t help the thoughts that filled his mind. She was kind but a foolish woman to care for the monster. He held her through her tears long enough to make her believe he shared in her mourning. He did not cry for Loki just as he would not cry when he ripped out that creature’s heart that dare lie about their deal. He still considered how to strike against the creature when he sat alone on his throne. He had no time to wallow in despair over useless matters and even with Frigga’s concern for his lack of emotion over their so called loss he knew this took priority.

“Little king I sense your displeasure over our deal.”

His eye looked up at the creature once again standing before him. The cloak now seen fully in the light of Asgard was not so much the color of blood but a beautiful shade of crimson. Odin could not deny the creature’s regal appearance. The gold and crimson of his well crafted cloak was fitting of royalty. The creature had his hands kept behind his back as he stood tall and proud. It was as though the numerous guards Odin could call to his aid brought not even an ounce of fear to the creature.

“You lied to me.” Odin nearly snapped.

The creature’s smile never faltered and Odin wondered for a moment if that was a ill omen. What would happen the day that smile vanished? Would the creature take his head? No…he would kill this creature long before any harm could come to him or his people.

“I did as I agreed. It is you who made the mistakes that shortened our deal greatly. The moment you took that child from his world you had already named your heir. To avoid Loki from questioning his place in your family you decided the moment you picked him up that your first born was to be king.”

“Th-that isn’t fair. We had a deal and you altered it.”

The creature’s smile remained but something dark lingered behind it. Odin sensed the difference as the creature held up his hand not to strike a deal, but to show him the deal was still binding. The runes on his arm appeared burning into his flesh as they tightened causing all of Odin’s anger to vanish. It was replaced by a hopeless fear and a moment where the only reality he knew was that this creature could not be touched. He had made a terrible mistake and dying in battle would have been better than whatever this creature had planned for him.

“When you make a deal with me you are bound to your word just as am I. You still owe me a price and I’ve yet to collect but give me time. If you refuse or seek to destroy me I lay claim to all that I've saved by holding up my end of our deal. I would hate for Asgard to become just another dead world.”

The voice was like ice piercing Odin’s senses as the burning pain nearly brought him to his knees. He was nearly to tears when the runes vanished beneath his skin again and he found himself alone once again.


	3. Payment Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The payment for his aid is requested and Odin isn't sure he's happy about it

Odin sat on his throne cursing silently his poor luck. Loki was alive and had found his way to Midgard and soon after back to Asgard awaiting his sentence. Frigga and Thor had both pleaded Loki’s case urging him to spare the lost prince. Odin was still filled with rage over his deal with the creature who had yet shown himself to request payment and his anger could only be directed at the Jotun prince who was responsible for the frost giants’ attack. Yes he would kill Loki and be done with the chaos the trickster brought.

“Are you deep in thought king?” Came the chilling tone of the creature he still held such anger for.

Odin looked at the creature controlling his features so that not a single ounce of his hatred showed.

“You have returned.” He said priding himself on how blank his tone was.

“I have come for payment.”

Odin felt a deep swell of fear for the very odd timing of the creature’s visit.

“I am bound to give you whatever you request.”

The creature’s smile had leaked its way into Odin’s dreams and brought him countless nights of restless slumber. He wanted nothing more than to kill this creature but he had yet to find a means to do so.

“I request Loki for payment.”

Odin’s only show of anger was tightening grip on his throne.

“I cannot deny you your request. I’ll instruct the guards to hand him over.”

“No little king this is our deal and your guards will be no part of this. You shall lead me to Loki and personally hand him over.”

The runes tightened and he was forced to stand and lead the creature to Loki’s prison. He noticed as they walked that none of his guards seem to notice the creature trailing behind him. He almost feared he had gone mad and the creature was nothing more than a figure he imagined.

“Little king you have not suffered madness yet. I simply have hidden my presence from all those useless guards of yours.”

Odin said nothing as they arrived at the prison and he dismissed the guards. Once he entered the prison Loki stood holding within his eyes a hatred that rivals Odin’s towards the creature behind him.

“And what has brought Odin to come visit me?” Loki snapped his voice filled with venom for the king he once called father.

“He’s all yours as requested.” Odin said making Loki turn to the cloaked figure.

The figure raised his hand and Odin noticed the runes flow from his arm back into the creature.

“Our business is finished then Odin. You and I are no longer bound to each other by our agreement.”

Odin turned to leave but the sudden change in temperature made him look back at the creature who had turned away from Loki and was facing him. The creature’s smile had vanished for the first time since their first encounter and Odin felt an overwhelming fear for the sudden disappearance of it.

“Odin you are a man who I’m certain will forever be known with my story.”

A frightening step closer from the creature and Odin found himself trying to keep the same distance between them as he stepped back.

“Our deal is done. Take your payment and leave my realm.”

The creature titled his head in a way that seemed to mock the king and Loki’s curiosity at what manner of creature had the great Odin frightened made the young prince watch in silence.

“You believe this realm to belong to you. Such a foolish thought from an even bigger fool. It takes quite a bit to bring out my darker side little king and truthfully you are the first of my deals I’ve ever turned on afterwards. Let the legends remember Odin the fool who angered the creature none dare cross.”

The creature flicked his wrist sending Odin flying. The king could barely move as he hit the wall before landing on the floor with pain preventing him from standing.

“Do you know the reasons I’m beyond angry with you little pathetic king?” The creature asked his voice so cold ice formed in the prison.

“I-I have done as agreed.” Odin pleaded fearing for his life.

“You and I had a deal and yet you didn’t trust that I would keep my end of our bargain.” The creature snapped his voice sounded almost monstrous as he continued. “You took an innocent child to fuel your greed. Useless wars claim far too many and yet you felt the need to increase the number of victims to include Loki. He is a brilliant mage and would have been a glorious king in Jotunheim. You took his future because you feared his abilities would outshine those of your own heir. It was not a decision made as a rightful and just king but a man filled with envy for the ones he claimed monsters having a better child than his own.”

Odin was trembling in fear and Loki was leaning against the walls of his prison feeling an overwhelming warmth inside his normally cold heart for this creature who owed him nothing yet defended him in a way no other had. He had heard enough to know he was yet another prize to be taken but he was far too interested in this creature to be angry.

“Little king you are nothing worth my time in killing. I will leave you alive and let you know this. Had you entrusted me as you should have and left Loki to his original fate he and your son would have been friends and allies willing to die for each other if need be. The strife between your worlds would have ended when they each took the throne and your two realms would have prospered. You have denied this fate and instead brought horrid pain to both their lives.”

The creature walked back to the prison and held out his hand as the walls vanished allowing Loki to leave.

“Would you come with me young prince?”

Loki looked at the hand extended to him and wondered for a moment whether to question this creature.

“Do I have a choice in the matter?” He asked in his usual mischievous tone as he leaned forward only slightly with his hands held behind his back.

“You are my payment so technically no but I shall not question if you chose to leave. If you do however it is out of my hand if Odin sends guards after you.”

Loki gave a cold grin as he glanced at the trembling mess that had once been the proud king.

“I am certain he is no longer a threat to me but you have peeked my interest.”

Loki placed his hand in the one offered to him and watched as the world around them faded away and changed to a place he was more than familiar with. His interest was again peeked as he looked to the one who had taken him as payment for a deal he was still more than curious about.

The cloak was removed and Loki wasn’t certain whether to laugh or question how this man before him and once again sparked his interest.

“Anthony.”

The once seemingly mortal man looked at him as he folded his cloak.

“Loki I’m certain I needn’t mention my identity isn’t to be revealed to others.”

The god grinned as he sat down comfortably on the iron man’s couch making himself at home.

“I’m certain you and I both know I’m smart enough to know crossing you is not a mistake I’m willing to make.”

Tony smiled already knowing his time with Loki would keep him from boredom for quite some time.

“Very good then. A guest room has been prepared for you and I’m certain you know if you leave the tower you should wear a disguise. If you need anything JARVIS can help you.”

“Sir shall I inform Ms. Potts that Loki is staying in the tower.”

Loki looked around curious where the voice was coming from.

“Yeah go ahead and let her know I’m back and that my business with Odin is concluded. Also let her know he’s an ass and if she encounters him to feel free to let him feel the wrath capable of frightening a true immortal.”

“Of course sir.”

Loki watched the smaller man vanish and debated for a moment how he would handle being in the man’s care. He had been told he was allowed to travel outside the tower but he was curious if his comrades knew of his true nature or that he brought the god into his home.

The voice of the one Tony called JARVIS spoke again pulling Loki from his thoughts.

“What was that spirit?” he asked having missed what the AI said.

“Ms. Potts is requesting an audience with you. Shall I let her know you are available?”

“Very well spirit.”

He jolted upright when the world around him changed again and he found himself standing in front of a red headed woman sitting at a desk looking over paperwork. Before he could speak her voice cut him off as she addressed him without bothering to look up from her papers.

“Shut up and listen little god. Tony isn’t someone you can toy with and if you attempt to harm him either he or I will cut you down. Am I understood?”

He stiffened curious if this woman was as frightening a creature as Tony.

“I am a god of mischief, I toy with everyone.”

She finally looked up and for a moment there was a flicker of something within her gaze he couldn’t read. Finally she shook her head with a playful smile on her lips.

“I see why he took an interest in you. Alright I’m ok with you living with Tony. Try not to cause to many problems between him and the avengers. For once in his existence he actually became attached to a few mortals.”

She returned to her paperwork and he could sense she was about to send him away.

“What manner of creature are you then?”

She smiled never altering her attention from the work at hand.

“Here I am a mortal woman named Pepper. Anywhere else I am Aesir.”

He smiled wondering how many more interesting beings Tony Stark had surrounded himself with. He was returned to the tower and he decided to go seek out his host for some entertainment.


	4. Resident Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki adjusts to living in the tower

Loki had been staying at the tower with Tony for a month already and though he would never admit it aloud he had become what JARVIS called a housewife. He had bothered Tony only a few times before adjusting to life with the being he still had no name for. He doubted Tony was aesir but it was clear he wasn't a creature born in Midgard. It bothered him to no end that he had no idea what kind of being he was but he had yet to ask either.

“What temperature does this require again spirit?” Loki asked JARVIS who had become his guide to all things within the tower.

“400 Loki.” JARVIS answered.

Loki had noticed Pepper forcefully having to drag Tony from his many projects to eat and take care of his basic needs. The woman was frightening when angry and he swore she came close to deciding to stab the inventor. He felt a bit sorry for the woman and the level of stress Tony caused her so he had taken Tony’s basic needs off her hands.

He cooked three meals a day for Tony who had quickly gotten use to the routine and always arrived on time for food. Loki had yet to question the inventor on his origins or speak of his placement in the tower as his prize. The idea of leaving the tower didn’t settle well with Loki as he knew all it would take is one slip up and S.H.I.E.L.D would have him prisoner. He only chanced leaving the tower to do shopping with the one Pepper had instructed help him. He was a loyal man called Happy but Pepper had warned him that the driver knew nothing of who Tony really was.

“Sir will be here in a minute Loki.”

Loki thanked the spirit as he just finished plating the lasagna he had cooked for lunch. The kitchen was already spotless from his mess but he was uncertain if he had succeeded in his creation as it was the first time making the dish.

“Hey snowflake.” Tony greeted him as he sat in front of the plate he already knew was his.

“How goes your projects Anthony?” Loki asked simply making conversation with the being.

Tony was smiling now and Loki cursed realizing he had overstepped boundaries. Many knew him to be a liar and manipulator so Loki had attempted to avoid bringing up anything that could be seen as having an ulterior motive. He enjoyed Tony’s company and couldn’t help but see the tower as his home. He was made the mistake of getting to comfortable and asked about something he had made sure not to.

“Stop freaking out reindeer games. I don’t mind talking with you about my projects. I’ve actually been waiting for you to ask because it would be nice to finally have someone who can understand what I’m talking about.”

Loki searched for something within Tony’s gaze uncertain of what he was looking for. Maybe he still thought Tony would lie to him as Odin had or maybe that he was on the same level as the other things in the house he owed as he had been used as payment like he was nothing more than an object to be handed off.

“Are there any topics off-limits then?” Loki asked testing how willing the being was to talking with him.

Tony took a bite of the food and the sound he made was enough to distract Loki and remind him he had been growing quite attracted to the unknown being. Just the fact he had frightened Odin and defended him was enough to make Loki lower the walls he’d built to keep others out.

“I should probably put some restrictions but this food is so delicious so my treat. All topics are open for discussion.”

Tony was happily eating and Loki found himself watching him while ignoring his own plate and the questions lingering in his mind. It wasn’t until Tony looked at him with that silent look asking for seconds that Loki realized he had been staring.

“You never answered my first question.” Loki pointed out as he handed back a second helping.

“I’m currently working on updating my suit. Fury has been bugging me to help make better weapons to handle outer world visitors and I’ve been avoiding him like the plague. As much as many would suggest otherwise I’m not a being of death.”

Loki had begun eating but paused when Tony mentioned that. He stared at him a moment before deciding if all topics were open he might as well ask.

“What are you exactly? I have never seen any frighten Odin and I cannot see beyond the mortal appearance you wear.”

Tony smiled with a look of mischief the god often wore.

“I am known by many names throughout the nine realms. Legends exist speaking of me but they always get it wrong. My power is beyond that of Odin and he was bound to me by our agreement when I destroyed the forces of Jotunheim.”

Loki dropped his fork but Tony didn’t stop eating his food or showing he was affected by the god’s shock.

“You destroyed the Jotun army in the war? The stories say it was Odin who led the forces against the frost giants.”

“Someone always takes credit for my work.” Tony said rolling his eyes before he continued. “I destroyed their forces after making a deal with Odin. He was tired and would have died had he been leading his army. However he cut our deal short by taking you from that temple.”

“What exactly was the nature of your deal?” Loki asked attempting to distract himself from the real question lingering in his mind.

“I would stop the frost giants’ forces enough that they would be unable to strike again while Odin remained without his heir decided. It should have lasted until Thor took the throne but instead Odin took you and had already decided his heir before it was time. If he had left you there to be raised as the crown prince of Jotunheim peace would had lasted for lifetimes between your two realms.”

“How could you know that? I was your prize for helping him yet you speak as though I had a future outside payment from Odin!”

Tony finally looked up at him and Loki realized he had shouted in answer as he nearly jumped to his feet. He was about to apologize when Tony reached out and held his hand as though to offer comfort.

“My deals always come with an unlisted price. Whoever takes my offers becomes bound to me in order to keep it. Had Odin denied my request he and his world would have perished slowly. Your future was bright until Odin interfered. I could see it when I looked upon you in that temple and it was painful to see that future shatter until I could see nothing.”

Tony released his hand and thanked him for the food before returning to his projects. Loki stood there ashamed of his outburst when Tony had been nothing but kind since taking him from the prison Odin had placed him in.

“Spirit may I ask you a question?” Loki said finally sitting down again feeling self loathing fill his entire being.

“Of course Loki.”

“Do you know what he meant by his last comment?”

“Sir is capable of seeing the future of those he looks at just as he is capable of looking within their mind. In a way he is connected to those within the nine realms but this is the first time he’s been cut off from someone completely. I had never seen sir in such pain that I was forced to call Pepper to come to his aid.”

Loki was confused and concerned before despair filled him. He was already a monster and now he was the source of pain for the only one who had ever offered him help without expecting something in return.

“Does it pain him to have me here?”

The AI seemed to hesitate before answering making Loki fearful of the answer.

“Sir is not accustom to pain as there are very few things capable of harming him. He says the pain being disconnected from you is comforting. As though he is closer to the being like those he tries to protect.”

“Where might I find Anthony right now?”

“Sir is in his private lab. It is off limits to all but you and him.”

Loki was surprised he was allowed someplace Pepper wasn’t but nodded as he followed JARVIS’s instructions to the lab. He hesitated before entering and found Tony so focused on his task that the inventor didn’t notice him. When Tony finally noticed him it was because Loki had wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled against his neck.

“Loki is there something you need?” Tony asked not stopping the work he was doing.

“I never thanked you for helping me.”

Tony tensed up and it wasn’t until Loki tightened his hold on him that Tony finally relaxed and left his project in favor of leaning against Loki.

“You needn’t thank me.”

“Anthony, would you be opposed to me courting you?”

Tony looked up at the god who had such a hopeful but pained look as though he felt undeserving of even asking such a question.

“Loki I don’t normally allow anyone to court me. I’m an immortal being and a few moments of love are not worth an eternity missing that person. You should find one you can grow old with and spend an eternity in Valhalla with.”

Loki closed his eyes and Tony felt the droplets hitting his face in a way that made his heartache. He reached up for Loki who leaned into his touch.

“No other is like you Anthony. None hold the capability to be kind to a monster like me.”

Tony hesitated before he placed his hand on the back of Loki’s neck and brought his face down to his to place a gentle kiss on the prince.

“You will have to work hard to court me then godling. I am a very difficult being to keep interested.”

Loki smiled accepting Tony’s challenge.

“I believe I have already found the first step. What is that mortal saying? A way to a man’s heart is through his stomach?”

Tony chuckled.

“I believe you need more friends other than JARVIS.

“I am offended by that sir.” JARVIS chimed in being a smartass.

Loki kissed Tony before taking a seat next to him.

“I find your friends quite interesting though I doubt they would be willing to forgive my past mistakes to welcome me among them. Pepper is quite an impressive person as well but her fiery temper is frightening.”

Tony agreed him there.

“Pepper is the only woman I know capable of putting up with me for as long as she has.”

Tony paused in his project again as he seemed to consider something.

“From our encounter with you when you were trying to conquer the world I wasn’t aware you had become fond of the avengers.”

“The one you call Widow is quite skill and I am curious what kind of training she had to go through to be able to get one over on me. Dr. Banner is intelligent like you so that alone is enough to have sparked my interest. The captain seems like he would be better suited to befriend Thor but I’m fond enough of my brother to give it a chance at being friendly with him. The hawk is similar to Widow but his skill set is different enough to be interesting.”

Tony was smiling and Loki could already see a plan formulating in his mind.

“I’ll get it all worked out. I guess I wouldn’t mind changing my tower just a bit. You’ll have to be on your best behavior though.”

Loki gave his best god of mischief smile to the inventor who seemed pleased by it.

“If you’re requesting I stop my mischief you ask too much.”

“Definitely might keep my interest godling.”

Loki trusted Tony enough to wait and see what the inventor had planned. He had a feeling whatever the inventor would do would be just as entertaining as what happened with Odin.


	5. Deal with Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to make a deal with Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the first two chapters of this work because I made a lot of mistakes with them in not adding enough detail and such. If you see any mistakes with grammar, punctuation, etc. please feel free to let me know. As always comments and kudos are always welcome ^_^

Tony had considered his options for aiding Loki with mending his relationship with the avengers. With his past crimes it would be impossible for the earth’s heroes to forgive him. He had spent the night looking at each member of the team curious where to start first. Steve was a loyal soldier but he was a man who stood by what he believed to be right. Tony would not be capable of striking a deal with the man to bring even an ounce of forgiveness for Loki. His loyalty to higher command however would be his best option. Natasha and Clint were loyal enough to S.H.I.E.L.D that the same option applied. Thor was an ally but his conflict of loyalty between his brother and father were a far different matter. Bruce was caught in the middle as he didn’t want to make anymore enemies among the government than he already had.

Tony grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around himself smiling at the promise of a difficult deal. Fury was his key to begin mending the strife between the avengers and Loki. The man was far more annoying than most that he’d met. He was nearly certain by the end of their deal he would dislike the man nearly as much as he did Odin. Within moments he vanished from the tower and arrived at the office of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He almost expected a trap to be set in case of unwanted visitors but Fury seemed to believe his base was impenetrable. The idea that his visit would change the security of the overly confident mortal’s office nearly made Tony chuckle.

He kept his emotions in check though as the door opened and the man he was waiting for entered. He was standing in the far corning in Fury’s blind spot waiting for the door to close before he would speak. He wasn’t expecting a gun to be pointed at him the moment the door shut. He was reminded of Natasha and Clint who were both beyond the average mortal in skill. Fury was a man with instincts that had allowed him to survive in a career where so many died young. Tony almost felt ashamed for his surprise at being spotted so easily.

“Who are you and why shouldn’t I shoot you?” Fury asked in a cold tone.

“Surely you are not a man to waste bullets but if it will make you feel better go ahead. No weapon you possess is capable of harming me.” His voice came out dark and icy as he stepped from the shadows of the office to let Fury see him.

“You didn’t answer my questions and I’m losing my patience.” Fury said not backing down which was almost amusing enough to ease Tony’s anger at having his time wasted.

“As am I Nick Fury. I did not come here to waste my time and believe me; my time is not to be wasted.”

Tony saw Fury’s actions even before he decided them. Fury was angry and was use to others listening to him. He was the spy among spies who stood with a skill list longer than those he had worked with. Fury believed his decision right and he would be truly shocked his attacked failed even when it didn’t show in his expression. The bullet fired from the man’s gun pierced the cloak but not Tony’s skin. He picked the bullet from where it lay stuck on his forehead and dropped it with little interest. Fury’s surprise surrounded him like a dark aura but his face remained unreadable.

“I hope you feel better after wasting a bullet because if you shoot me again I shall leave without offering my aid. It would be a pity to see this world die at the hands of an outside force but I’ve watched greater realms parish. Yours would be no loss to me.” His voice was icy as usual but it was not because of Fury’s actions.

He knew every word he spoke was necessary yet he hated speaking as though the loss of Midgard was no problem of his. He cared for this realm just as he did the others but without the cruel unfeeling words his deal would not be accepted. Tony’s gaze was hidden beneath the cloak yet he could see every thought, every emotion, and every plan that swirled within Fury. He would take the deal but he would plan to kill him before having to pay the price. Fury was not the first to be so foolish to think such things nor would he be the last.

“We’ve handled alien armies already. You think another is anything I’d worry about?”

Fury was a man who did not allow weakness to show. Tony had seen this the moment he looked upon this man as he lead an agency that had long ago become corrupt. He watched those he trusted so carefully yet he missed the deceivers that existed by his side. Tony almost chuckled at the thought but this was business and he could not afford to mess up.

“The army your forces fought before were weakened. Loki was under their control yet his fight against that control weakened their forces and prevented them from winning. When their true general arrives this world will parish within an hour. Not even your so called heroes will be capable of surviving the first wave of their assault.”

If the deal failed he would leave this world behind. He would not stand and watch it parish. He had watched to many fall to the greedy before. It had torn at his heart to the point he’d been certain he would never recover. His words were no lie as he would not stand among the heroes of this world. He could not allow himself to be seen fighting with his true power. He had made that mistake before it had costed him dearly.

“You think I believe this bullshit? Did Loki trick you into believing he was a victim?” Fury asked letting his blank mask fall away enough to show his clear hatred for the god.

Tony’s smile nearly fathered but he controlled himself as he stepped forward towards the gun still uselessly pointed at him. Fury’s eye showed a slight shadow of fear but he looked away to hide it as the world around them melted away.

“I shall show you the face of your enemy. His power far exceeds any you’ve seen.”

Fury gripped his chest above his heart as his eye widened in fear. Tony watched the mortal crumble under the weight of Thanos’s emotions. The creature had no heart capable of mercy. The scene before them was of the creature sitting upon his throne as his forces neared Midgard. The cruel grin on his face was enough to ice over the sun and the only love in his heart was directed towards courting death itself.

“Wh-what is this?” Fury asked struggling to breathe.

“You’re feeling this being’s emotions. His overwhelming desire to end all that exists within his path. He wishes to court death and in doing so he brings armies against the living to leave a path of blood and bone. Such desires are enough to suffocate the sane yet he breathes far easier than even the gods with that desire consuming his very soul.”

Fury wouldn’t speak of the horrid fear within him but Tony didn’t need his words to know. His thoughts were like a concert blasting their noise for all to hear. Fury had never known fear like this and even as the world around them returned to that of his office, he took a moment to recover.

“Thanos is coming and when he finishes with this world he will aim for the others. I’m offering to destroy him and his armies for you. I’ll even bring you his head as proof of my promise.”

Fury closed his eye still seeing the cruel being who sat knowing his victory would come. Such certainty and Fury had felt his power. He stood confident again determined to find out what price such an offer would require. He knew he wouldn’t pay and would kill this creature long before he had a chance to name his price.

“What do I have to give for such an offer?”

Tony chuckled as he held out his hand to strike his deal.

“My price always remains unlisted when I make my deals. If I cannot keep my promise however you needn’t pay it.”

Fury hesitated but Tony knew Fury had already decided. He’d take the deal not knowing he’d be bound to his word. Spies and liars never seem to consider the magic that can make them bound by their word. When Fury’s hand took his he didn’t cry out in pain as he pulled away. The dark red runes embedded in his skin would keep him to his word. Tony was still smiling as he left behind only a small whisper letting Fury know he’d return. The man stared at his arm still feeling the burn of the runes that no longer showed. He cursed the magic before he sought to increase his security and find a way to prevent the creature from collecting his payment.


	6. Payment Dear Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury tries to plan for his cloak visitor. Things don't go as planned

Fury stood at the head of the table where the avengers sat waiting for him to explain why they’d been called. He had decided to bring the group in to find a way to fight the creature that had yet to show himself in the past week. He would give the bare minimum of information of the situation as he knew it could easily backfire to let them know he’d made a deal with some mysterious creature.

“A new enemy has come up on S.H.I.E.L.D’s radar. It’s possible he’s Asgardian like you Thor. He was wearing a crimson red cloak with gold embroidery and wielded what appeared to be magic. Sound like anyone you know?”

Thor frowned as he thought a moment. He hesitated in answering knowing it was but a legend spoken among his friends. He knew it impossible such a being existed yet the stories and legends extended to all the realms.

“I know of but one being with such an appearance but it is impossible. He is a creature known among legends and stories. Even if he were real he would not come to your realm now.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Steve asked causing Fury to silently question whether the god would say anything about the deal.

“The stories are very similar regardless of what realm speaks of the creature. He arrives in times of war, not peace. He brings deals promising death to the enemy but at a price so many claim is far too great. He leaves behind him a path of blood and corpses. Those he deals with are left full of regret for their choice to take the offers he brings.”

Steve and Bruce looked at Thor confused.

“How can one person claim to be able to wipe out an army?” Bruce asked curious what exactly they were dealing with.

Thor’s gaze darkened as he thought of the many tales he’d heard.

“He is a being of unmatched power and those he greets fear him. Even the greatest of warriors tremble in his presence but as I’ve said, he is but a legend.”

Natasha looked at Fury who’s expression gave nothing away. He still stood as the confident man he always was and even the assassin could not see past the mask.

“Do you have a video or picture of this guy?”

Fury shook his head as he looked at the assassin.

“There’s no image or recording of him,  whatever cameras were around were disabled. All we know is he’s dangerous and poses a threat to our world.”

Thor shook his head causing the group to look at him.

“Aye if this being is indeed real he is not one you can defeat. It is said when the deal is set the enemy is destroyed within moments. Ash and blood are all that remain of his victims and none have ever been capable of defeating him before the price is requested. I do not believe him to be real but if he is I urge you to refuse his deals.”

Clint glanced at Natasha silently questioning before they both looked to Fury.

“Who saw this guy?” Clint asked as they both studied Fury’s expression.

“Doesn’t matter. We need a plan of attack.”

The avengers looked at Fury questioning why the man wouldn’t tell them. The door to the room burst open and the creature in question walked in carrying the head of some kind of alien with Loki close behind.

“Loki?” Thor questioned as he stood gripping his weapon.

Clint was already on his feet bow raised and aimed at Loki. Tony didn’t have his suit and Bruce didn’t want to hulk out inside the building so they sat back. Natasha and Fury had their guns raised to the creature while watching Loki closely.

“My dear Fury, how is it you continue to waste time with such weapons?” The creature asked, his voice so cold it sent shivers down their spines.

“Loki this creature is not to be trusted.” Thor said attempting to step forward.

Loki’s gaze was locked onto the ground in front of him. His expression unreadable but he looked nothing like the madman that had attacked their world. Clint however was still beyond angry for what had happened. Loki had been taken to Asgard and he swore to himself that if he returned he’d be the one to take him out. The arrow fired from his bow but the cloaked figure held up a hand turning the arrow to ash.

“Do not strike my pet little mortal.”

The cloaked figure waved his hand turning the remaining arrows and bow to ash before he threw the severed head onto the table.

“I have held up my end of our bargain. Now I wish for my payment dear Fury.”

Natasha wanted to shoot a look to Fury but she kept her attention on the being in front of them. She noticed no matter what was said or how much Thor drifted closer Loki didn’t look up or even acknowledge them.

“Brother why would you side with this creature? He’s dangerous and not to be trusted.”

Loki didn’t move nor did he look up. The figure reached out and began petting Loki who obediently fell to his knees and pressed his head against the figure beside him.

“My pet if their words upset you I can handle this business alone. Would you rather return home?”

The creature’s voice was still so icy but there was a sense that his words were meant to be comforting towards Loki. The god shook his head remaining obediently by his side causing Thor to grow angry.

“He is a prince of Asgard, not a pet! Release my brother.”

The creature looked up his face all but hidden beneath the cloak.

“Fury I will have my payment as agreed. Would you rather discuss our business without your minions present?”

“I’m not giving you shit. Get lost or we kill you.”

The creature’s smile was still in place as Fury gripped his arm where the runes had appeared again.

“You have a personality that reminds me of Odin yet he was not so foolish as to question me when I requested Loki as payment. Perhaps it’s simply because he’s lived long enough to know better.”

Thor was about to rush forward when the creature spoke in a more frightening tone.

“You take another step closer to me or my pet and I will turn that precious hammer of yours to ash.”

Loki finally looked up at the creature beside him. His eyes a silent plea and the creature ran his fingers through his hair one more time.

“Very well my pet, I suppose even you need some social interaction. You may sit beside your brother.”

Loki stood and went to Thor who relaxed a bit having his brother by his side. Loki was like a tamed dog as he sat beside Thor and said nothing. Steve felt sick seeing the man who had been their enemy reduced to this.

“He’s a person, not an animal to be tamed.” He said losing his cool for a moment.

“Fury you are bound by our agreement. If you refuse my price everyone who is alive because of me holding up my end of our deal will die. One. By. One. They’ll die before you follow them to the afterlife.”

Fury’s expression darkened as he asked in barely a whisper, “What’s your price?”

The creature’s smile widened as he glanced at Loki causing Thor to step between them.

“I am a kind pet owner but affection is not enough. He needs proper exercise and I’m far too busy to help him with that. All I want in payment is proper care for my pet. You’re avengers can watch over him until I pick him up.”

“Just because he’s become your pet doesn’t mean we’ll excuse him for trying to take over the world.” Clint snapped even though he was now without a weapon.

The creature finally stopped ignoring the others.

“My payment is none negotiable. Proper care for my pet or this world ends. Fury is more than aware how little I care whether this world dies so please, feel free to argue with me further. It changes nothing, people will die including all of you.”

“We’ll watch him.” Bruce said causing the others to look at him.

His eyes were outlined with green showing he was close to losing control. He was trying to end this before things turned ugly. Fury agreed causing the creature to look at Loki who finally looked up at him.

“Enjoy your time with your caregivers pet. No poisoning them or killing them in their sleep.”

The creature raised his hand drawing in the runes from Fury’s body before vanishing. Thor knelt beside his brother attempting to get answers but Loki said nothing. He didn’t even snap at his brother who was nearly yelling in his ear. Steve almost felt sorry for Loki who had been given away like an object to such a cold creature. He glanced at Fury who was rubbing his arm where the runes had been.

“Alright if we’re going to figure this all out we need answers. Thor you said Loki was suppose to be in Asgard. How did you not know he’d been traded away?”

Thor shook his head uncertain.

“I spoke with my father not long ago and he said Loki was in prison. He wasn’t allowed visitors and I had no reason to question my father.”

Steve was as loyal as they came but even he knew that smelled fishy. He would have questioned Odin regardless of him being a king.

“If Odin gave Loki as payment he might know something about this guy. Can you go talk to him?”

Thor nodded placing a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“I will free you brother. I promise you this on my honor.”

Loki still didn’t move while Steve looked at Fury.

“You’re going to start giving us answers. You lied to us and we can’t handle a threat if information is being kept.”

Tony finally stood from his place at the table.

“Well you guys have fun with figuring this all out. I don’t have a suit on me and I’d rather avoid being here if creepy decides to return. How about I take Loki to the tower and get him set up until you all decide what to do?”

Steve had noticed Tony was unusually silent during the entire situation. He said nothing about it but nodded.

“We should put Loki in a cell, not set him up in a fancy room and give him five star treatment.” Clint snapped.

“Look, Fury’s lying to us and he’s the reason we’re in this mess. I was planning and offering to make Stark tower an avengers home base so if that works for you, we can all watch over Loki. Make sure no more world conquering gets done by our local god of mischief.”

Steve hesitated but nodded.

“Update us hourly. You miss a check in we come prepared to fight.”

Tony nodded as he motioned for Loki to follow him. The two heard the avengers continue their questioning and it wasn’t until they were in the car and away from S.H.I.E.L.D’s base that the fake Tony shifted into Pepper.

“That was quite the act.” She said looking at Loki.

“Indeed.” He said sitting with his leg crossed over the other.

There was silence between them before a small smile crossed her lips.

“Didn’t know the god of mischief was a secret submissive.”

Loki shot a look to her and realized she’d noticed the excitement he’d been trying to hide.

“You saw.”

Pepper smile widened.

“Oh yeah. I must admit it was a good plan though. Not only will you be able to spend time with the avengers but they’ll feel sorry for you and it will help mend the damage between you. Clint will take time but maybe Natasha will help speed that up.”

“Thor looked ready to punch Anthony. It was good you were a shape shifter as well but I believe Widow noticed your odd behavior.”

Pepper shrugged.

“I don’t care, my job is running Tony’s company. His deals are suppose to be his own business.”

Loki studied the woman a moment curious if risking her rage would be worth asking anymore questions.

“You are not fond of his deals it seems.”

Pepper glanced at him before she answered.

“Not for the reasons you think. They’re necessary but the people of these realms are…I blame them for the deals, not Tony.”

The rest of their ride back to the tower was silent and Loki was certain he’d upset Pepper with his question. When they reached the tower Pepper finally spoke again causing his unease of his earlier question to vanish.

“Tony is already here preparing for the avengers to make it their home. Try to play nice with the other children.” Pepper said in a playful tone he wasn’t use to hearing from her.

“You are a very complex woman.” He stated bringing a smile to her face.

“I am indeed. How else would I handle an overgrown man child like Tony Stark?”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that as they arrived at the floor where Tony appeared to be having an argument with JARVIS.

“Tony be nice to JARVIS.” Pepper said coming to the AI’s aid.

Tony looked at Pepper slightly annoyed.

“I’m trying to plan something and he’s saying it would be a terrible idea. I need your input Pep.”

She crossed her arms over her chest looking slightly amused by the fact Tony was arguing with his AI.

“I want to build an entire floor for Loki. Designed similar to what they have on Asgard so he has a bit of home away from home.”

Loki stopped frozen in place curious why Tony would grant him such a gift.

“Tony that sounds like something you’d give someone you’re courting.”

Tony gave a half smile as he said almost playfully, “Surprise?”

Pepper rolled her eyes.

“I don’t care who you court JARVIS is right to tell you it’s a foolish idea. Until the Avengers accept Loki no overly special gifts. You may design him a single room and use the excuse if he stays happy maybe he won’t try and slit your throats in your sleep. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go run your company. Check in with the others hourly otherwise Steve is going to come in guns blazing.”

“Thank you Pep. What would I do without you?”

Pepper just waved dismissing his thanks as she returned to Stark Industries for her actual job. Tony was smiling at the ceiling as if having won a victory over JARVIS.

“Sir I was still right. I don’t know why you’re grinning as though you’ve won.”

Tony almost looked like he was pouting.

“You’re not careful I’ll reprogram you.”

JARVIS actually laughed making Loki look up at the ceiling wondering if the AI indeed had a personality not simply part of what Tony had programmed.

“Sir as you’ve already mentioned before, I’m perfect the way I am and you wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Alright fine, point to JARVIS who outsmarted the oldest being in existence. I swear I’m beginning to be outnumbered by those who can outsmart me.”

Tony walked off giving Loki a playful wink as he went. Loki just shook his head finding the inventor’s personality growing more attractive by the day.

“Spirit has Anthony eaten since breakfast this morning?”

“No Loki. May I suggest something light for lunch as he’s already begun submersing himself in another project?”

“Very well. I’m certain with his distraction today he won’t remember to come out of the lab for lunch.”

Loki was too happy about the gift Tony was giving him to be upset about him missing lunch with him. Even though he rather Tony keep the schedule of coming out of his lab for lunch he’d be nice enough to take lunch to him every once in a while.

 


	7. Agent of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor seeks answers from Odin

Thor greeted Heimdall in passing needing to speak with his father as soon as possible. The guardian gave a slight nod showing he hadn’t taken offense to the prince not stopping to at least converse with him as he normally would. The guardian would keep a watchful eye on Thor and Odin while they spoke to ensure the king wouldn’t attempt to use his son to plot against Tony. Heimdall was loyal to Asgard but he knew who truly ruled the nine realms. His gift to watch over the other realms was granted to him by the being of legend. The guardian’s life was owed to the powerful being and he knew if it came to choosing between Odin and Tony he knew where he stood. None within Asgard knew Heimdall’s friendship the being they believed nothing more than myth. The guardian was curious if even Loki knew now that he was courting the powerful being. He almost smiled thinking of their last encounter. Loki had frozen him to keep the guardian from ruining his plans. He almost imagined the young prince would be shocked to know Heimdall acted as a second set of eyes to the one he now courted.

“Father I require a moment of your time.” Thor said as he burst through the large doors of the throne room.

“Thor you have been away from home for a while and the first thing you do is act rudely when you return.” Odin said clearly displeased with his son’s behavior.

“Apologizes father but I have an urgent matter I must discuss with you.”

Odin’s gaze gave nothing away as he allowed Thor to state his business.

“Father a being cloaked in red and gold struck an odd deal with my shield brothers and sister. He had Loki with him and claimed you gave him to him as payment.”

Odin showed nothing in his expression or tone as he answered.

“The creature you met is an agent of death and he did request Loki in exchange for his help in the fight against the frost giants.”

Thor couldn’t believe his ears as he trembled with anger.

“He is your son and a prince of Asgard. How could you so easily give him away?”

“He is not a prince of this kingdom. When that creature strikes a deal it is binding. We would have lost the war if not for his aid.”

“Father, Loki is my brother and I cannot accept that you would throw away his life without a single care. I will get him back and bring him home.”

Odin finally stood showing the anger that he had been hiding since his encounter with the creature.

“You will do no such thing or would you rather face punishment for treason against our home? Loki belongs to that creature and if you bring him here he brings the wrath of the vile creature with him.”

Thor gripped his weapon wanting nothing more than to beat sense into his father.

“What is that creature that he holds so much power?”

Odin returned to his seat shaking his head in irritation for ever having made the deal.

“He is a being who has existed as long as the nine realms have. He appears in times of war striking deals. Many wars have been ended by him but each time the price has been said to be too great. Many know this yet at the time the offer to tempting even for those who know the legends. Thor do not cross that creature. He knows nothing of mercy and he will kill you and all you hold dear should you try and fight him.”

“But Loki-”

“Would you condemn you home and family to die? That creature will destroy not only you but me and your mother and your people. Let Loki be kept alive as his pet. At least then we may survive.”

Thor gripped the hammer nearly throwing it at his father but decided to turn away instead. He would free his brother even if it meant he had to alone. His determination however died some as he neared the bridge wondering if his father was right and that this was a battle he couldn’t win.

“Prince you look as though you’ve suffered a great defeat.” Heimdall greeted him looking concerned for the prince.

“I am uncertain of what action to take Heimdall. Loki is being kept as a pet to a creature whose power dwarfs mine but I cannot allow him to suffer. Though as a prince of Asgard I cannot allow my home and family to parish for my foolishness.”

Heimdall sighed heavily having see the exchange between the prince and his father.

“Thor if there is any advice that I can give you is that not everything is as it seems. Between you and your brother, Loki is far better at seeing things clearly but I have faith in you prince.”

Thor thanked the guardian before returning to Midgard uncertain of what Heimdall meant. The creature had clearly been treating Loki as a pet. It wasn’t until he arrived at the tower he considered the odd request the being had made for payment. It had almost seemed as though he had cared for Loki.

“Brother you’ve returned.” Loki greeted him.

Thor stopped frozen in place by the shock of his brother greeting him. He stared at the tray Loki held and his younger brother looked at the tray before offering a smile.

“Lunch for Anthony. As I am to stay here from now on I thought it best I at least prove to be useful.”

Thor was unable to contain his emotions as he closed the distance between them and hugged him. Loki barely managed to save the tray by holding it in the air with his magic.

“Thor you nearly made me drop Anthony’s lunch.” Loki scolded him but in the way he once did when they were children and not in the hateful way after his fall.

“Brother I am so sorry for what our father has done. I will find a way to free you.”

Loki sighed as patted Thor on the back before insisting the oaf release him.

“Let me take Anthony he’s lunch and then I shall return. I’m certain this light snack won’t be nearly enough for you.”

Thor followed Loki and much to his surprise Loki didn’t snap at him. When the two entered the lab Tony looked up and waved to Thor.

“Hey thundercat. Oh is that lunch?” Tony faked his surprise as though it was the first time Loki had made him lunch.

“A treat for my caregiver who I have heard rumors of forgetting to eat. I’ve grown to like cooking and needed lunch as well.”

He dropped off the tray of bite sized sandwiches near the inventor who looked happy for the easy to eat snack.

“Thanks reindeer games. Might actually be nice having you around the tower.”

“As long as your friends don’t try and kill me in my sleep I’m certain this arrangement may work out. I’m borrowing your kitchen again to make something more fitting for Thor.”

Tony hummed a response as he turned back to his work. Thor looked between his brother and friend curious if their exchange was perhaps a bit too comfortable for two who had been enemies not long before. When they returned to the kitchen Thor sat and watched his brother wondering if they would ever have the bond they once had.

“Brother you seem oddly accepting of your predicament.”

Loki looked up from his task only a moment.

“I was a prize taken from Jotunheim by Odin and then a token of payment to another but I suppose this is better than the horrors I went through after falling into the Void.”

Thor hadn’t heard anything about what happened to Loki after his fall. He gripped his hands together attempting to not give into the urge to break something. First his father and now hearing Loki had suffered. If he had only considered the idea that Loki had been alive maybe he could have saved him from this.

“Brother I am truly sorry for not looking for you. I have wronged you to many times and if anyone should have been given away as payment it should have been me. You deserve better than this Loki.”

Loki finally stopped cooking to face his brother. He had been so angry with Thor for so long that he had become blinded to the fact his older brother had stood beside him even when he had done unspeakable things.

“Brother I am alright. Please just…let’s work on becoming how we were before all this went wrong.”

Thor offered his brother a smile hoping they could be bonded as brothers again someday.

“I know you detest vegetables but you’ll eat what I make without complaint Thor.”

Thor did complain after he ate the pork chops he was given because he disliked the steamed broccoli. He and Loki were still arguing over him eating the green vegetables when Tony walked in.

“Do you two always fight over things like this?”

Both brothers turned to the shorter man who picked up one of the things of broccoli from Thor’s plate.

“That’s good. Makes me wish I decided to have lunch with you guys.”

“There is always next time Anthony. I can probably stick to cooking three meals a day. It’s what I was doing before.”

Thor looked to his brother with a troubled gaze.

“That creature made you cook for him?”

Loki’s face was an unreadable mask as he answered in a calm tone, “He didn’t make me cook. I simply had to eat and decided to make extra for him. Believe me brother, with him was far better than a lonesome prison where my madness threatened to worsen.”

Thor shook his head with a mix of sorrow and pain within his gaze.

“I spoke with father about the creature and their deal…I cannot accept that I once held so much respect for him when he so willingly gave you away. I told him I would free you and he threatened to charge me for going against my king. He believes attempting to free you will bring death to our home and family.”

Tony patted Thor on the shoulder which managed to calm some of Thor’s anger.

“It’ll be alright big guy. We’ll soon have the whole gang here and won’t have to worry about any harm coming to your brother.”

“Thank you Tony but I fear this creature is to powerful for us to face. Though at the moment I question whether he is truly evil as my father insists he is. He seemed to care for Loki’s well being when he asked us to be his guardians. I may have to search the other realms for answers on what manner of creature this being is.”

Loki shook his head as he took the dishes to clean up the kitchen.

“Well for now let’s get your living arrangements figured out. I have spare bedrooms on the lower levels and I we have plenty of spare rooms for training or whatever for cap and the assassin duo. Not sure if you train as much as Steve though.”

“I shall take the room closest to Loki. I wish to make sure no harm comes to him while he stays here.”

Tony just shrugged as he wandered off mentioning something about increased security measures.


	8. Avenger Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The odd life of the avengers as the god of mischief's caregivers

“We should at least try and find a way to beat that guy in case he shows up again,” Clint insisted as he and the other avengers sat around the table eating dinner.

Tony was too busy enjoying the tri tip Loki had prepared for dinner. It was a few weeks into Stark Tower becoming the avenger tower and the only reason no one questioned whether Loki was going to poison them was because it was clear the deals their unknown mage made were binding. Tony was silently laughing to himself because nothing bound Loki to him. The god of mischief could poison all of them if he wanted.

“By the way, Loki you seem to be pretty alright with this entire arrangement.” Bruce said finally looking up from his plate.

“Before I came to Midgard to try and conquer it I was kept chained up and tortured. When your group captured me and I was returned to Asgard I was left to suffer alone in my madness. This is a far better option so I really have no room to complain.”

“You were tortured by that Thanos guy right?” Steve asked finally entrusting he had a moment to speak without someone stealing his food.

Loki was an amazing cook and Thor had already tried twice to take from another’s plate. Steve had every right to fear for his food and Loki would never admit he was silently enjoying the little bit of chaos that came with every meal.

“It was Thanos and the Other. I’m certain he is dead to as he was never too far from Thanos’s side.”

“Is there anything you can tell us about that cloaked guy? You spent a lot of time with him right?”

Loki shook his head.

“We had a few conversations but nothing of importance and I cooked him meals. He had business elsewhere more times than not.”

It wasn’t complete lie. Tony was often busy with projects and their conversations hadn’t been anything of importance as his job of making deals. It was mostly avenger business or Pepper breathing down his neck to do things.

“He’s was strong enough to bind my father in his agreement so he isn’t someone we should take lightly.” Thor said attempting to sneak from Loki’s plate but the younger god slapped his hand away.

“Why must you continue to try and take my food?” He snapped at the thunder god.

“You are a great cook Loki and I am a warrior. I need food to fight.”

Loki rolled his eyes and finally handed over his plate. He wasn’t very hungry anyways. Thor happily ate the remaining food in record time and the group thanked Loki for the meal before parting ways. Only Bruce stayed behind to help clean up as he often did if he didn’t have himself hulled up in the lab Tony had prepared for him.

The avengers had quickly begun to let their past anger towards the trickster god fade when they learned of the torment he had suffered before arriving in their world. They didn’t trust him so far and had yet to take him on a mission but they were at least friendly towards him now that they were all living together.

“So I was wondering if I could get a blood sample. I’m just curious the differences between humans and aesir.”

He looked at Bruce and considered it a moment.

“I am not actually aesir so if my blood is different from yours it is also different than Thor’s. I’m actually Jotun.”

Loki liked talking with Bruce but he noticed the man often hesitated when speaking with him. It was a discomfort he had yet to get past with the god and Loki was already tired of the last bit of awkwardness between them.

“I’m sorry, I forget you were adopted.”

“It’s quite alright. If you still want a blood sample I don’t mind though I’d much rather none within S.H.I.E.L.D have access to whatever you find.”

Bruce lit up a bit and Loki hoped it helped remove the remaining awkwardness between them. He had been on his best behavior with the avengers except his brother who he tormented constantly with his usual tricks. Thor had yet to complain about his trickery but Loki guessed it was because he feared putting a strain on their recovering relationship as brothers.

Loki followed Bruce to his lap and allowed a sample to be taken. He suspected Bruce didn’t want him to hang around the lab once it was done so he stood to leave and was surprised when the man stopped him.

“Hey…I’m sorry about how badly the green guy beat you. I didn’t know what you’d gone through.”

Loki looked at the man seeing him alter his gaze clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

“I assure you its fine. We were enemies at the time and I am a god. That amount of damage was barely a scratch to me.”

Bruce fiddled with the something at the table as he debated whether to keep talking. Loki took a seat again curious what the usually quite man had to say.

“I know it’s going to sound odd but is there something you’re not mentioning about that other guy. The one in the cloak that made the deal with Fury. It just seems like we’re missing something that’s right in front of us.”

Loki paused curious if the assassins had made Bruce ask him this. After his encounter with the Widow he knew not to underestimate her again.

“I am a god of lies, is that not the reason you question what I may or may not be telling you?”

Bruce shifted uncomfortably before he answered.

“I just have the feeling we’re not getting the whole story.”

Loki couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face. Mortals were not lowly creatures as Odin had taught them. Their instincts and desire to continue to create and grow were what had allowed them to survive this long.

“You’re instincts are quite interesting. You shouldn’t ignore them.” He said before standing and leaving the doctor to ponder his meaning.

He managed to avoid the other avengers as he slipped into Tony’s lab. He was just finishing up what he was doing when the god slipped in behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“I have yet to have a moment alone with you Anthony since your friends arrived. The assassin duo keeps such a close eye on me.”

Tony smiled looking up at the god and was pleased when he found Loki’s lips capturing his.

“I’ve missed moments like this. Really I think we need to go on a date.”

Loki kissed his way to Tony’s neck as his hands wandered under his shirt needing contact.

“We should plan one then or will that give away your secret identity?”

Tony grumbled in irritation.

“That may be a problem. Taking you out on a date when you’re supposedly my alter ego’s pet. I knew this plan would come back to bite me in the ass.”

Loki was now halfway to pulling Tony’s shirt off as he whispered in the immortal’s ear, “If you’d like I can bite you on the ass.”

Tony jumped from his seat and managed to clear his table and bend the god over it within mere seconds.

“You are quite the flirt little godling but I am not a bottom.”

Loki couldn’t resist the urge to rub against Tony’s crotch causing the immortal to moan. He had been fighting the urge to claim the god but Loki was an impatient one and he was beginning to lose the battle for control of the situation.

“Sir Mr. Odinson is looking for Loki.”

Tony growled in anger as he stepped away from Loki who was just as annoyed.

“I may just end up poisoning that idiot for this.”

Loki left to go meet his brother and Tony noticed the god was shifting to hide his obvious erection. Never let it be said Tony Stark was not a lover of a bit of mischief every now and then. He would have to figure out how to handle courting Loki while he was supposed to be a hero and villain. That thought caused a burst of anger he hadn’t expected and he found his latest project broken on the ground.

“Shit…” He muttered knowing this was a bad sign of things to come.

“Sir are you alright?”

Tony collapsed into his chair feeling oddly tired.

“Yeah J I’m fine…”

“Sir if I may, it seems you are angry about the arrangement you decided upon with Loki.”

Tony ran his hand over his face knowing he had no experience with something like this. In all the years he’d lived he had never allowed himself a relationship. Knowing everything about his partner had allowed all attempts to crash and burn. He’d had plenty of one night stands just to ease some boredom but nothing in terms of relationship.

“J I have no experience with this. Everything else I’ve dealt with before and have fixed with trial and error. I just…I’m not the villain yet every time I’m seen as one. Why is that the only thing I can’t change?”

“Sir maybe the reason it works out is that the nine realms need a villain with your skill set.”

Tony sighed deciding to accept that instead of allowing his anger to grow as he continued to think about it. It had been a long time since he’d honestly gotten angry and it normally didn’t end well.

“Where is a good place to take Loki for a date? I could always go in disguise with him or go to another realm to avoid the avengers finding out.”

“Sir I believe going in disguise in this world would be better. You are still a hero and needed on short notice.”

“Thanks J. I think I’ll do that.”

He left the broken project and decided to plan a date for him and Loki. He passed Loki and Thor in the hall and caught the longing look in the trickster god’s gaze as they stared at each other a moment in passing. He considered what Loki would like and smiled as a thought struck him.

He couldn’t put his plans to work until late at night as he would rather not have to make Loki hide himself. It was 1 am when he found his way to Loki’s room and jumped onto his bed to surprise the god who only recently fell asleep. He was met with a dagger to his throat before Loki realized it was him.

“Anthony what if I had sliced your throat?”

“I’d be slightly impressed if you could slice my throat. Anyways get dressed we’re going out.”

Loki raised a brow but the smile on his face showed his interest was piqued. He was dressed in jeans and a dark green shirt when Tony teleported them from the tower without anyone noticing. Loki was annoyed by the breeze causing his hair to fly wildly around his head but the sound of waves calmed his irritation.

“A walk on the beach at night?”

He looked to Tony who was already kicking off his shoes with the biggest smile on his face. Loki copied the immortal before he found his hand captured by the inventor.

“Asgard has beautiful oceans so I thought this might be the closest I can get you to a piece of home without actually taking you home.”

Loki gripped Tony’s hand and before he could look to see if Loki was happy he found himself being pulled closer to the water.

“You know the water is probably like ice by now right?”

There was no one else on the beach so when Loki changed to his Jotun form Tony smiled knowing the cold wouldn’t bother him.

“Alright but no ducking me under. The cold won’t hurt me but it’s still not cool.”

“Oh I’m sorry Anthony, I can’t hear over the sound of the waves.”Loki said in a mischievous tone.

Tony nearly yelped as the god flung him into the water. He sat up trying to rub the water from his eyes but a wave hit him causing him to be knocked down again. It was only Loki coming to his rescue that prevented him from being knocked down a few more times.

“Never give a god of mischief ideas Anthony.”

Tony grabbed the god and pushed him into the water to earn vengeance for the trick. The god chuckled as he managed to get on top of the immortal before a wave knocked him off him.

“So I’m guessing this is alright for a first date?” Tony asked once they were out of the water and lying on the beach.

“This was quite pleasant yes. I do miss Asgard but I think I can handle being away from my childhood home if I had little pieces like this to remind me of it.”

Loki reached out to lace his fingers with Tony’s and felt comfortable by the immortal’s side.

“Thank you Anthony.”

A small flash caught Tony’s attention as he sat up quickly followed by Loki. Another couple had had come onto the beach and snapped a picture. Tony growled in anger and the spark of a dark red magic made Loki grip the immortal’s hand to calm him.

“Let’s go Loki.”

He could still hear the faint hint of anger in his voice as Tony waited for a single moment the couple wasn’t looking at them before teleporting away. The moment they were in the tower Tony told JARVIS to make sure the picture didn’t see the light of day.

“As you wish sir.” The AI replied.

“Anthony it’s alright. They couldn’t have possibly gotten a good picture in the dark.”

Loki wondered if something else had troubled Tony that was only making his irritation now worse. The immortal said nothing besides wishing him a goodnight before leaving his room. Loki sighed before he decided to shower and go to bed. Maybe in the morning Tony would talk to him about what troubled him.


	9. Immortal's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets angry over many things and Pepper entrusts calming him to Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: I needed some info on some of the avengers background. The information used in this chapter if what I found through wiki from comics. I'm sorry if it's incorrect according to the comics but I did my best searching. Please enjoy. As always comments and kudos keep me motivated

Loki woke the next morning to JARVIS requesting his attention. He was tired and glancing at the clock he saw he’d only slept a few hours.

“Spirit it is five in the morning. What needs my attention?”

“Ms. Potts requests your attention. It’s important.”

“It can wait until a reasonable hour.” He said rolling over to cover his head with the pillow.

“Sir is in trouble and she needs your help.”

Loki shot up ready to run to Tony’s room but JARVIS told him to see Pepper in order to help Tony. He threw on the closest clothing he could find before he teleported to the address JARVIS gave him. 

“Finally you’re here. What the hell happened to Tony?” Pepper snapped coming out in what looked like her pajamas.

“You said he was in trouble so why are you questioning me on his well being?”

Pepper shook her head rubbing her temples.

“JARVIS told me Tony has been hulled up in his lab since you two returned last night and he’s destroyed every project that he has scheduled to come out in the next three months. He only gets like this when he’s angry and believe me when I say the anger of an immortal is a wrath not many survive.”

“We went on a date last night after every one was asleep. We were on the beach when a couple took our photo but it shouldn’t have been enough to anger him so much.”

Pepper sighed again as she picked up a device to communicate with JARVIS.

“Is there anything else that could have upset him?”

There was a pause before the AI answered.

“He became upset over his status as a villain.”

“Oh lord this isn’t going to end well.”

“Pepper would you please explain to me why that has Tony so upset?”

Pepper collapsed into the nearest chair as she sighed.

“Tony isn’t a villain...he is the reason the nine realms haven’t destroyed each other yet. You know the story of the war between Jotunheim and Asgard, correct?”

He nodded but he knew now Odin hadn’t won that battle.

“Asgard only stepped in to aid Midgard.” He said knowing at least that was true.

She nodded looking tired and slightly sad though he wasn’t certain why.

“Tony offers deals not because he wants payment but because it’s needed. He has been called many things such as the merchant of death or an agent of death but in reality he is the one who keeps the world tree alive. He steps in when armies rise to destroy it. Long ago he would offer his help freely to the generals and kings that stood to protect Yggdrasil, the world tree. They believed themselves chosen by their deity and became the very thing they fought against. When his methods failed and the destruction became to much for Yggdrasil, it died. Those of Asgard call this event Ragnarok here it would be considered the apocalypse. With enough death through war spread across the nine realms Yggdrasil cannot survive. He has restored the world tree countless times. He has even changed his methods creating the deals to stop the destruction from continuing.”

“Then he is a being of life. A protector of the nine realms.”

She nodded.

“There is a reason for everything he does but the idea of being a villain when all he has done is protect often gets to him. When he became iron man I had hoped having at least some part of him being seen for the hero he is would help ease his anger. Tony is powerful and he has been around for a long time but even he is capable of making mistakes. Normally those mistakes are made when he gets angry.”

Loki worried for Tony but he didn’t know how to calm the burning anger of the immortal.

“What must I do?”

“Talk to him. I stopped being able to help him when he gets this bad a long time ago.”

Loki gave her his word he would try as he returned to the tower. He found Tony sitting on the floor in his lab with shattered remains of his creations scattered around him. He didn’t look at Loki as he approached nor did he even seem to realize he was surrounded by destruction. With no idea the amount of pain Tony was suffering Loki knelt beside the immortal and gripped his hand.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

Tony looked at him confused and seemed lost as his eyes silently asked why he was being thanked.

“Because I am alive because of you. My brother and mother are alive because of you. You don’t need to help us live yet you do and I only wish I could thank you enough for all you do.”

Loki was taken by surprise as Tony pulled him close in an embrace tighter than even Thor could manage. He struggled to breath but allowed Tony to continue his death grip knowing that there was a chance it would help ease the immortal’s pain.

“I’m sorry for getting angry Lokes.”

“It’s alright Anthony. Everyone gets angry even sexy immortal geniuses.”

Tony’s grip loosened as he laughed.

“Flattery will get you everywhere little godling.”

Loki felt the immortal’s grip loosen as his body relaxed and looked to see that Tony had fallen asleep. He had probably been up all night attempting to keep his anger contained in the room. He picked up the sleeping immortal and carried him to his room. Steve was walking the halls and gave a slight smile at seeing Loki carry the sleeping man. Loki found comfort in the fact Steve at least trusted him enough to know he wasn’t attempting to harm his comrade.

When he returned from putting Tony in his room he found Steve with a cup of coffee waiting for him.

“Thank you.” He said genuinely thankful for the cup of coffee with the little sleep he’d had so far.

The super soldier nodded taking a sip of his own.

“He always seems to forget his health when he gets focused on a project.”

Loki wondered if Tony’s anger had caused him to become so tired. He remembered Tony mentioning he didn’t require sleep as often as most.

“Steve may I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“If you were to live forever what would you do?”

Steve looked confused by the question but thought it over.

“I wouldn’t want to live forever but if I didn’t have a chose I’d still be doing what I am. I want to protect people.”

Loki looked at the super soldier titling his head slightly as he studied the man.

“And if everyone you saved believed you to be a villain?”

Once again Steve was confused but thought the question through.

“I’m not sure how saving lives would make me evil but as long as I know I’m helping people I think I could accept being labeled the villain.”

Loki expected the answer but it made him think that maybe a long time ago Tony had shared that same thinking but an eternity was a long time. He wondered how long of that time the immortal had spent alone.

“You alright Loki?”

He nodded though his mind was elsewhere.

“Just thinking about a few things. Would you like me to make you breakfast?”

Loki had already accepted his role as house chief. Steve smiled offering to make it this morning and Loki found himself watching the soldier make French toast which he had yet to make.

“So it’s a sweet breakfast meal?” He asked just before the assassins came in for morning coffee and food.

“Yeah, I’m not nearly as good a cook as you but this is easy enough to make.”

Loki tried a bite finding more and more he liked sweets which he hated because this was a trait he and Thor shared. He had discovered the treats Thor hoarded for himself called pop tarts and he was certain it was only Thor’s need to keep them to himself that prevented Loki from becoming fat with the unhealthy treats.

“I love French toast.” Clint said pulling up a seat next to Loki.

The god looked at the archer deciding not to question how the last of the man’s hatred for him had faded. Natasha stuck close to the archer and it was only due to Clint being under his control that he knew the two were in a relationship.

“So I was thinking of stopping by S.H.E.I.L.D to see if our friendly deal making mage has made any more visits to Fury.” Steve said finishing his coffee.

“Mr. Rogers speaking of Fury he’s on the line.” JARVIS said interrupting their breakfast.

“If it’s not avengers related hang up on him.” Natasha said letting some of her normally blank tone slip.

“It appears hydra agents have launched a strike against the local S.H.I.E.L.D building. Fury is requesting your aid.”

Steve being the local protector didn’t hesitate to jump into action.

“Let’s suit up and go lend them a hand.”

Loki watched them leave and it wasn’t until Clint looked back at him with a questioning stare that he realized he was expected to join.

“What’s the hold up, let’s go.”

He stood and within moments he was standing in his battle armor with a staff in hand.

“What’s the hold up archer? Let’s go.” He said with a playful grin.

The archer stuck his tongue out at him and said something about magic being stupid. He joined the group and was disappointed to see Tony had been woken to join. He knew the immortal might not need sleep but he had hoped he’d be allowed a moment to himself.

Thor was half falling asleep when they left to go help Fury but the moment the opponent was in front of him Thor was battle ready. Loki recalled the older god not being one for mornings and found it almost funny enough to laugh at that Thor hadn’t changed in their time apart.

“Loki you’re on defense. Clint I need eyes up top.” Steve began giving orders that the avengers followed.

Loki used his magic to defend the group as Hulk tore into the vehicles to keep them from escaping. Steve and Natasha tore through their forces while Clint and Tony shot down those that got to close to their allies.

“Cap on your left it looks like one is trying to escape with something from the base.” Hawkeye said allowing Steve to throw his shield to take down the man before he got far.

It didn’t take long to gather the hydra agents but it was clear the group that had been such a problem in the past had poorly planned this out. Natasha was the first to point out this was too easy. Once the agents were in holding cells Fury attempted to question them but none would speak.

“What were they even after?” Bruce asked after he had changed back from the giant green creature.

Loki looked around searching for Tony and found him opening the case that the one agent had attempted to escape with. Steve and Natasha joined him as he opened it and found only a single piece of paper in the container.

_~Beautiful Merchant of Death in golden red robes do we have your favor yet?~_

Loki questioned what the note could mean or why the agent would be running away with it until he realized what these mortals had done. Already he saw the mask on Widow but her gaze had flashed to Tony long enough for Loki to know she was beginning to doubt him.

Steve stared at the note purposely avoiding looking at Tony while the man dropped the note saying nothing. He attempted to walk towards one of the cells with an agent in it but Natasha stopped him.

“Fury’s handling it Tony. You look like you haven’t gotten much sleep so let us handle the rest.”

It was said so calmly if not for the fact Loki already knew enough of the Widow’s tricks he would believe her false words. She didn’t trust Tony now and she was trying to get him away from the base. Bruce who hadn’t seen the note and only heard Natasha’s words came over looking as though he’d gotten just as much sleep as Tony.

“If you’re heading back can I catch a ride?”

“Sure Brucie. I was up all night in the lab anyways so I’m good for missing out on work to be lazy. Make sure Pep knows I have Widow’s permission.” He said in the same joking manner he normally used but Loki sensed a darkness growing within the immortal.

He watched the two leave as Steve picked up the note again.

“I’m sure this is just them trying to divide us. Tony’s our friend and we shouldn’t be so quick to suspect him.”

“You saw him at the meeting when that guy showed up. He wasn’t acting like himself at all. How do we know he wasn’t using magic to make a fake?”

Loki watched in silence at the scene unfold before him wondering if Tony was about to lose his closest friends. An eternity was a long time to be alone and even longer to let the number of those capable of betraying him rise.

“What are you two going on about?” Fury asked approaching them.

He saw the note and it was clear he had the same thoughts as the two.

“Do we have any proof that Tony’s this mysterious deal maker?”

Natasha looked at Loki and he felt a prick of fear that he would be brought into this and he dare not betray Tony.

“You’re the one who was offered to him as payment. Do you think Tony is the one who made Fury the deal?”

Loki opened his mouth to say some kind of lie or anything to get Tony free of suspicion but his words were cut off as hands covered his mouth and pulled him back. Widow and Steve tried to grab him but he was pulled through a portal and it closed before either could grab him.

He struggled against what held him and span around to find Tony wearing the cloak that matched his iron man suit in color. Tony threw the cloak off but quickly picked it up to hide it in a pocket dimension.

“They’ll come for me soon. What world would you like to stay in?”

Loki watched Tony walk away from him stand by the window that allowed him to see the city below.

“Anthony surely they’ll understand. They are your friends.”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the window watching with little interest at the world below.

“No one has ever understood what I do or why I do it. Even Pep has told me I could always just watch the realms destroy each other from time to time while I live a life all my own.”

Loki tried to approach him but Tony tensed as he neared so he kept his distance.

“You raised the world tree so many times. You wouldn’t simply let it die again.”

“The problem with doing what I do is that no one ever gets the full truth and it only leads to them turning on me. I won’t let you suffer for my mistakes here. Whatever world you wish I’ll send you there and ensure you have the ability to live happily there.”

“I want to go wherever you go Anthony. Please don’t run before you give them a chance to hear you out.”

Loki was nearly pleading with him. He finally had a home he was accepted in, he and his brother were finally bonding again, and he had friends and a lover that chose him. His eyes widened as he covered his mouth realizing he was being as selfish as Thor had always been with him.

“Anthony…”

“You don’t need to tell me any lies Lokes. You want me to stay because you have everything you’ve ever wanted here.”

Tony finally turned to look at him.

“I may not be connected to you but I can easily guess your thoughts. I want to leave for the same reasons as you want me to stay. I’m selfish and want what I want even if it hurts those around me. So let me selfish and let you be happy elsewhere while I avoid hearing with my own ears that my friends have turned against me.”

“Sir the avengers are close to returning to the tower. They appear to have S.H.I.E.L.D agents with them.”

“Thank you J. Please make sure if they attempt to hack my systems to hack them back. Show no mercy.”

“Always sir.”

“Anthony have you ever had a lover before?”

Tony snapped his gaze back to Loki.

“Only one night stands. Why have a lover when time always runs out?”

Loki risked stepping forward and closed the distance between them. Tony allowed it and he seemed to calm down a bit as Loki fell to his knees beside him resting his head against Tony’s hand to allow those beautiful fingers of his to brush through his hair.

“I am your lover Anthony. I love you. Please…I know it’s selfish but allow me this one selfish thing because I know it’s going to hurt you to leave them behind. Even if you do not hear they’ve turned against you I know it will hurt.”

Tony continued to comb through his hair with his fingers and allowed the avengers and agents into the tower. They found him standing there Loki by his side.

“Tony director Fury requests your presence.”

The S.H.E.I.L.D agents were led by Agent Hill who had her weapon held ready to fire. Tony chuckled as he held his hand out to Loki.

“Shall we go then my pet?” He asked pretending as they once had.

Loki rose to his feet and the two followed the group. The avengers stood back watching but said nothing. Loki held some hope that the avengers were there to ensure Tony wasn’t mistreated but he could see some distrust within Clint’s gaze and even within his own brother’s. When Thor tried to reach out and separate Loki from Tony’s side sparks of red magic stopped the thunder god.

“You will not take my pet from my side without permission.” Tony stated in a chilling tone.

Thor withdrew his hand when Loki gave him a reassuring smile. It wasn’t until they arrived at the base that Tony allowed Loki to leave his side. He watched with the other avengers as Fury had Tony placed in a cell with not even in a chair to sit in.

“What does Fury intend to do with Anthony.”

“He’ll question him. Find out why he made the deals he has and find out exactly what he is.” Clint said never looking away from the screen showing what the cameras recorded.

“So Stark, you still carry the title of Merchant of Death.” Fury said first thing into stepping into the prison cell with Tony.

“I have many names it doesn’t mean I recognize all those given to me.”

“Don’t bullshit me Stark. What are you?”

Tony’s face was blank but Loki could see the sorrow deep within his gaze.

“I am many things but I doubt you actually care to listen. When will I hear what the others thing of me? Do the avengers not even wish to spare a moment to hear my tale or am I to be judged by the few actions they’ve seen?”

“What. Are. You. Stark?” Fury said all his anger poured into one not so simple question.

“Why don’t we talk about you Nicholas Joseph Fury Jr.? You were in the Middle East when your received word your mother Nia Jones was murdered. You returned to the U.S only to be attacked by the Russian hit man that murdered her.”

Fury drew his gun to silence Tony.

“How the hell do you know anything about me?”

Tony was unfazed by the gun as he looked at the camera in the room.

“I know everything about those within my beautiful tree. You’re past, your future, your lies and sins, and all of those secret none of you spoke aloud. I stood beside you all even knowing the greatest things each and every one of you holds close to your heart with the most painful regret and self loathing.”

Fury fired the gun and Steve was about to run to go to Tony’s aid until Loki stopped him and showed him the immortal remained uninjured. He picked up the bullet that hadn’t pierced his skin with mild interest.

“Most don’t try the same trick twice with me. I suppose you’re not as smart as I gave you credit.”

He dropped the bullet and stared at it as he continued talking.

“A ballerina is an interesting cover for program meant to create killing machines. The numbers painted in blood are not nearly as high as the numbers of armies I’ve wiped out in mere moments. I suppose if given immortality and the necessary abilities you would be the one to rival my record.”

He kicked the bullet away showing no more interest in Fury who still stood in the room.

“I like the Irish. They’re a fun group and I’m happy that Joseph and Sarah came here when they did. We have a great hero because of their choices but I feel sorry that Joseph died long before he saw the hero his son would become. Pneumonia is a terrible thing to die from but had Sarah lived to see her hero son I’m certain she would be just as proud as the heroes who stand beside her son.”

Fury turned away giving up on talking to Tony who decided to sit on the floor still eyeing the bullet.

“There are so few who see evil in their mentors and choose a righteous path. Jacques Duquesne was a cruel man but at least he trained a man who became great in the eyes of the world. It would have been terrible to see such powerful skills thrown away with another villain doomed to fail.”

Fury returned the other avengers to see their faces in different stages of shock and fear. Loki looked to them seeing each wonder how Tony knew things about their past he was certain they may not even have spoken of.

“It’s impossible that he knows…” Widow said her well made mask shattered leaving a woman frightened of her secrets being known.

“He’s just messing with your head. Someone needs to get him talking.”

The group all looked to Loki and the god hesitated before Fury practically pushed him into the room. Tony finally looked up and offered a soft smile that didn’t match the tired sorrow within his gaze.

“Do they hate me yet?”

Loki sat beside Tony resting his head on the immortal’s shoulders.

“I believe they do not wish their secrets to be revealed so please stop.”

Tony ran his fingers through the god’s hair making the younger being relax against him.

“I would ask if I could speak of your secrets but I cannot see them.” Tony said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Loki looked at the smaller man who had his eyes closed as he rested his head against the wall.

“When I was a child I was envious of Thor’s blonde hair.”

Tony actually laughed looking at Loki as though to see if he was serious.

“I like your hair though.”

There was silence between them again before Loki asked a question he was certain he shouldn’t.

“What are you really Tony? Those of Midgard are called human and those of Asgard the aesir but what name does a being like you hold?”

Tony watched Loki for a few moments searching his gaze for something.

“Are you asking because Fury is using you to get answers from me?”

“Why would you ask me that?”

There was no hesitation as Tony leaned closer to Loki.

“Because you are the only one I can’t see. Your mind, your past, and your future were all lost to me the day Odin took you.”

Loki saw the pain in Tony’s gaze and remembered JARVIS saying how much pain Tony had suffered when they were no longer connected.”

“He wants answers but I couldn’t care less. I am asking because I wish to know my lover.”

Tony returned to how he was sitting before.

“I am called Yggdrasil.”

Loki raised a brow confused.

“The name of the world tree?”

Tony nodded.

“I’m confused. Why do you share the world tree’s name?”

Tony smiled as he glanced towards the camera.

“It’s a long story but it’s similar to the question humans have of the chicken and the egg.”

There was a pause from Tony before he stood looking half annoyed and half worried.

“It appears our time to talk is over.”

The door burst open and showed Pepper had kicked it in. Loki froze seeing the pure hot anger burning in the woman’s gaze as she grabbed Tony’s collar and forcefully pulled him from the room. A woman should not be capable of storming through a highly secure base in heels but she managed to and even managed to continue dragging Tony after he tripped and she refused to give him a second to get up. He seemed ok with this as he let himself be dragged across the floor as he crossed his arms over his chest looking like a pouting child.

“Tony I have to run your company without complaints, acted like your mother when you refuse to take care of your basic needs, and I’ve put up with you acting like an overgrown child with a drinking permit but for once can you not cause me to risk losing hair over this bullshit?”

Fury had gathered his agents to try and block her path but her anger didn’t lessen as she stared at the director.

“Ms. Potts I’m going to have to request you put Tony back in his cell.”

Loki stood behind the two staring at the one eyed man curious if it would piss off Pepper more if he laughed. He thought it was hilarious that Fury thought he could stop the woman.

“Fury let me put this into words you can understand. The hulk has nothing on my rage fits. I will end you and your organization and I will personally see to it this building it taken apart brick by brick and I will make sure to laugh the entire time as you cry for the broken shambles of your life. Now move.”

“Fury I’d listen to her. Pep has an unforgiving rage.”

Pepper looked back at him as he still remained on the floor willing to let her drag him out of the building.

“Why are you even here Tony? You let them keep you locked away and for what?”

Loki hesitated before he told her about the note the Hydra agents had left for the avengers to find. Pepper’s eyes flashed with magic that threatened to destroy everything near her. Loki stepped back in fear as she grabbed Tony by the neck and changed her course carrying the man with her.

“I’m really sick and tired of this shit Tony. This would all be easier for you if you stopped having so much heart about everything.”

Pep…” Tony’s voice trailed off as her grip tightened painfully around his neck.

Fury attempted to stop her from going to the cell housing one of the Hydra agents but an orange shield stopped their attacks from reaching her. Loki noticed the lack of avengers in the attempt to stop them and wondered if they were still watching from afar.

Pepper didn’t even bother doing the seemingly impossible kick in heels to break the door and simply used her magic to melt the door into a puddle of metal. She dropped Tony in the room with a female agent of the Hydra group that broke into the base.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Tony as she attempted to stand from her chair but she was cuffed to the table in the room.

“Merchant of Death, I have come with a message from Hydra. They seek your aid in our cause.” The woman spoke before Tony could cut her off.

The words were already out there. He had set his rules in place for a reason but it never stopped tear apart his heart to know what had to be done. Pepper looked at the camera in the room, her gaze never leaving from its enraged state. Tony glanced at the camera as well and within the depths of his brown gaze was a sea of sorrow that couldn’t be explained.

“You’re bosses are bigger fools than most.” Tony’s voice rang out in an emotionless tone as he stepped towards the woman who had yet to realize her mistake. “I am a being who seeks out kings and generals for my own purposes. I am not to be sought out by mortal creatures.”

His hand reached out and the woman flinched when he placed it on her head. Loki watched in horror as the woman began to scream in pain. Her body trembled as red hot magic shot through her being burning her in mere moments and leaving behind only a pile of ash to show she had ever existed. The magic continued as it shot out in all directions. Loki looked around for where the magic had gone before he heard the loud thump of someone collapsing. He turned and saw Tony curled up on the ground coughing up blood and silently crying out in pain.

“Anthony!” He tried to rush to his side but Pepper grabbed him and kept him away with an iron grip.

“This happens every time. He’ll recover shortly after it’s all over.”

He shot a look at her angry and confused as to why his closest friend had brought him to this painful state.

“Why? Why did you do this? Why is this happening to him?”

“Because all those who seek out the one they believe to be death suffer death themselves along with their armies. If he hadn’t done this they would have continued bringing the world tree to wither and die. He has always had too much heart and often forgot the reason he made this rule. Every time he spared them they brought war and death to the nine realms. All of their agents will die but there numbers were high and Tony can feel each and every one of them die.”

Loki could hear Fury barking orders outside the room but his voice was nothing more than static in the background. His eyes were locked onto Tony as he wondered how many times the immortal had suffered like this. How many times did he kill in order to preserve life and be seen as evil for doing it?

His thoughts were only pulled from Tony when he sensed his own magic. He hadn’t summoned any of his magic even though he wanted to destroy someone or something for this pain befalling his Tony.

“Pepper...Anthony is unable to see me or my magic, correct?”

She nodded also sensing magic approaching them.

“That’s your magic right?”

He nodded realizing Widow had been right. This had been far to easy but the layers to this plan had been more than they’d seen. He shot a look to the camera hoping the avengers would listen.

“We need you in here. This was a trap for Anthony. Please help us protect him, he’s your friend.”

The shield Pepper had placed to keep Fury and his men out was shattered as a man neither of them knew stepped into the room.  His face was hidden behind a metal mask but Loki knew that his eyes behind it were locked onto Tony.

“He cloaked himself in my magic.”

Loki stood ready to fight as he summoned his armor and weapon. Pepper cursed as her Midgard clothing was replaced by deep red and silver armor fitting of a warrior of Asgard. In her hands she held daggers but her magic sparked around her showing she was capable of several deadly forms of battle.

“Who are you?” She demanded never taking her eyes from the enemy.

“Most just call me Doom. Now move little pest, I have a god to kill.”

Loki shielded Pepper with his magic knowing she was more than likely trained better to fight. She moved quickly and skillfully fighting against Doom but his magic pushed her back just enough for him to reach Tony only a moment. Loki grabbed the masked mask throwing him from the room before placing the shield up again. Pepper was on the man in an instant cutting into him with her daggers before he managed a blast of magic powerful enough to send the warrior from his side.

Their battle was interrupted by Steve’s shield knocking Doom away and the sound of a heart wrenching scream from Tony. Loki and Pepper both turned to see the single touch from Doom had formed a connection to drain the power from Tony into Doom.

“Kill that bastard before he kills Anthony!” Loki pleaded with Pepper but she placed herself between the avengers and Doom.

“If we kill him while they’re connected Tony may die.”

“He’s immortal.” Loki couldn’t believe Tony might actually die.

“Yes but there has never been anyone he’s been cut off from before. If his magic and energy are drained he and the world tree will die.”

Pepper shot a look at Doom who had recovered and stood ready to fight.

“I will take his place as ruler of the nine realms. He is a pathetic excuse for a god anyways.”

Pepper clutched her daggers wishing nothing more than to slice the man’s throat and watch him choke to death on his own blood. Loki left Doom to her while he collapsed next to Tony who was struggling to tear the connection from his body.

“Anthony tell me what to do. Please.”

Tony’s eyes opened but they were glossed over and his body trembled in pain.

“Re…remove…cloak…” He managed to say before he was once again screaming in pain.

Loki took only a moment to understand before he had joined Pepper and the avengers who stood ready to fight for Tony.

“My magic that’s cloaking him is preventing Anthony from defending himself.” 

Pepper rushed forward skillfully avoiding Doom’s magic before she threw her daggers and predicted how Doom would dodge. She grabbed him just as he avoided being struck by the weapons and flung him into the ground and pinned him so Loki could retrieve his magic from the thief. The moment Loki retrieved his magic, red magic sparked cracking and breaking the walls and flooring around them. Pepper had barely enough time to pull Loki from Doom’s side before Tony was on top of the man his hand closed around his throat tightening so the man got barely enough air to stay conscious.

“You threatened it all. You nearly destroyed all I have worked so hard to keep alive. This realm, Asgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Nidavellir, Svartafheim, Niflheim, and Muspelheim are my precious creations that I nurtured and carefully shaped with my own hands. I’ve created them over a thousand times because pitiful creatures like you are consumed by greed and destructive desires. I won’t let you take them from me again.” His voice was calm but every part of his body screamed the need to destroy the threat in front of him.

Doom’s body was consumed by the sparking red magic that slowly and clearly painfully destroyed his body. Only Tony’s painful grip on the man’s neck kept his screams trapped within his dying form.

When Tony stood the avengers and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents all considered running away for fear his anger would be turned towards them. Tony ignored them as he picked up Pepper’s daggers and carefully handed them back to her.

“It’s been to long since I saw you in your battle armor. They use to call you Hertha the Ruthless if I remember correctly.”

Pepper gave a slight smile as she accepted her weapons back.

“That was a long time ago Tony. Are you ready to return home or will you continue playing with S.H.I.E.L.D?”

Tony didn’t answer as he blacked out. Pepper held him up but looked to Loki to take him. Loki picked up the smaller man with ease and when he turned to leave the base no one stopped him. He didn’t look back to see if Pepper followed as he suspected she would stay behind to settle the matter with the agency and avengers.

He felt a bit of regret for having questioned her actions. Tony did have to much heart for the choices he had to make. Though Pepper seemed ruthless and almost heartless it appeared to be the only way to get through to Tony. He knew the immortal would not have ever allowed anyone to treat him that way if he didn’t allow it. He knew he’d have to apologize to Pepper later though he suspected the warrior wouldn’t want his apologies.


	10. Immortal's Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper explains a few things to the avengers

Pepper sat in her usual Midgard clothing as she sat patiently waiting for the onslaught of questions she knew would come from those sitting at the table with her. She had agreed to answer their questions though she didn’t state her reasons it was clear by her previous actions she was Tony’s ally who did all that was necessary to protect him.

“What was that Tony did to that hydra agent? The same thing happened to several of my own agents and the other Hydra agents we had imprisoned.”

Pepper’s calm mask never faltered as she looked to Fury who was angry but was remaining calm. She knew the look well as she had seen it on her shield brothers’ and sisters’ faces far to many times. Fury was terrified of her but like Asgardian warriors he didn’t dare let it show.

“Those who approach Tony for his power are turned to ash along with their armies. He use to spare them but it resulted in the world tree perishing. Often I’m the one who has to push him to remember why he made this rule.”

She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed before placing it on the table on speaker.

“JARVIS please work your magic to find all the information on all those reported having spontaneously combusting. There are several within S.H.I.E.L.D that should be included in your search.”

“Of course Ms. Potts. Give me a few moments.”

Fury’s fist trembled and he was about to beginning yelling when JARVIS spoke again.

“I have the files Ms. Potts. Each one in the search is connected to the organization known as Hydra.”

“Thank you JARVIS please send the information on those agents to Director Fury.”

“Ms. Potts.”

Pepper looked at Steve seeing him hesitate.

“Any friend of Tony doesn’t need to use formalities with me.” She stated calmly but it was clear to any who knew her that this was a test

“I’m not sure we can call ourselves his friends when we nearly turned our backs on him.” Bruce said a bit of green threatening his control to stay calm.

“Those who live within the world tree for such a short time often forget to look at the bigger picture. You can’t really be blamed for your own limitations.”

Thor who had been oddly quite and calm throughout the entire situation finally spoke up earning a spark of interest from Pepper.

“Tony spoke of the world tree as though he created it. He even called himself by its name. Who is he that he has done so much to protect the nine realms?”

Pepper nearly smiled at the first right question asked from the group she had been suspicious of Tony becoming close with.

“If you were to ask Tony he would tell you he has never been able to remember which came first. Him or the world tree you know as Yggdrasil. Honestly by now I’d say they’re nearly one and the same. When the tree dies Tony is at his weakest and it takes him quite some time to regain enough strength to restore the tree and it’s flowers.”

“The nine realms are it’s flowers and Tony their protector?” Thor asked hoping for once him using his head would work out. Loki was always better at these things.

“That is an appropriate description yes. The tales of him have become twisted but the wars he ends are in order to keep the nine realms alive. I’m actually surprised your group hasn’t figured out his true intentions already. Steve you fought in a war, how could you not see the deaths Tony caused were for the greater good as you call it.”

Steve shifted uncomfortably but he knew no war was won without death.

“Why the deals?” He asked avoiding the topic of death.

“In the past Tony granted his aid without a price and the very kings and generals he helped believed themselves chosen by their deity. They grew arrogant and greedy becoming the very thing Tony had gone out of his way to defeat. Tony is powerful but each time he helps he suffers for the loss of life as you all saw. He is connected to every living thing within the world tree. Each life a tiny leaf or branch of the tree and lives lost in large numbers are the equivalent of one of you having your limps torn from your body all at once repeatedly.”

The group shifted or shuddered at the idea and many questioned how Tony was still sane. Pepper caught a glimpse of a pained smile on Natasha lips guessing the assassin was reminding herself no one would ever use the word sane for Tony Stark.

“So if he’s this powerful being why the suit? He doesn’t need it.” Clint asked thinking of how many fights would have been easier if Tony had been himself.

“Hydra is the first in many millennia that has sought out the one known most commonly as the Merchant of Death. If he fought with his normal abilities more would seek him out and even more would die. Be thankful he even fights alongside you. Other than myself Tony has never trusted anyone to be his partner in battle.”

“Lady Pepper he mentioned you were known as Hertha the Ruthless. I know only one with that name and title and she fought alongside my grandfather. It seems unlikely there would be another with the same name.”

Pepper gave Thor her most professional smile before answering in a calm but clearly annoyed tone, “I am that same warrior. Your grandfather was a fierce warrior but I would rather not speak of him.”

“It’s impossible you would still be alive. Not even the aesir live that long.”

Pepper sighed heavily as she crossed her arm over her chest wondering why she let herself be dragging into Tony’s problems.

“I’ve been granted a rare gift from Tony. Eternal life and for whatever reason I use that gift to clean up his messes. Now can we please stop talking about me or must I remind the royal family of Asgard why they named me the ruthless?”

Thor seemed to pale surprising the other avengers who had already seen the unmatched fury of the woman Tony kept at his side.

“So you’re from Asgard as well then.” Natasha stated eyeing the woman who had fooled them all.

“I was born there but it is no home of mine. I left it behind the moment the king betrayed me. So do I have to worry about you all betraying Tony’s trust or can I leave you all alive for the time being?”

The group clearly grew uncomfortable with the threat.

“Tony’s our friend regardless of where he’s from.” Steve insisted.

“If Tony’s connected to all of us why would you kill us?” Natasha asked clearly wondering if the woman in front of them was a threat more than Tony.

“I swore an oath to Tony when he granted me this gift. I protect him even when he doesn’t want me to. Now if you’ll excuse me I have other matters to attend to that don’t involve wasting my time with mortals.”

She stood and for the first time they noticed she held herself in the same way the princes from Asgard did. Thor couldn’t remember much else about the warrior feared by her own shield brothers and sisters but he didn’t believe she was of nobility or of any royal family. He would have to check the records later to make sure.

“So Pepper is a lot scarier than I expected.” Clint said finally letting out a breath he’d been holding.

The entire room seemed to relax as they hesitated in returning to the tower. Fury was already looking through the files JARVIS had sent him and his growing frown showed Hydra had infiltrated his organization.

“My own bosses…” Fury muttered in anger thinking he should have known.


	11. Golden Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gives Loki his final courting gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I regret nothing of shy Loki

Loki sat beside Tony’s bed waiting for his lover to awaken. He had yet to be alerted to the avengers returning and he couldn’t help but blame himself for the attack on the immortal. If Doom hadn’t cloaked himself in his magic Tony would have seen the threat coming. He cursed silently and though Tony remained sleeping JARVIS heard him.

“Loki might I suggest resting. Worrying about sir will only decline your own health.”

Loki sighed refusing to leave Tony’s side.

“I am fine spirit.”

JARVIS didn’t push him but Loki sensed the AI wasn’t happy he was refusing. When Tony finally woke up Loki felt relief wash over him but he dare not move closer to the immortal.

“I should be awakened with a kiss from now on.” Tony said in his usual playful tone.

“Do you still want kisses from the one responsible for you nearly dying?” Loki asked hating himself for greeting his lover in such a way.

“Oh I still want kisses. Also a blowjob if you’re up for it.”

Tony was looking at him his eyes alone telling Loki his lover didn’t blame him.

“Anthony…as long as I exist there may be other mages who attempt to steal my magic to harm you. You won’t see the threats because I am not connected to you.”

Tony sat up clearly having to make an effort as he was still weakened. Using so much power and even allowing such anger to control him drained him.

“I know I can’t see you or your magic. I don’t know how that guy found out I become weakened at certain times but it won’t be a problem if you accept my last courting gift.”

Loki said nothing as Tony held out his hand that a golden apple appeared in. Loki had heard the stories mortals had of him and the others of Asgard. Most of them were false including the one of the golden apples that granted eternal life. Such a thing didn’t exist yet Tony held it out to him as though it was the very thing of legend.

“Anthony?”

“You are the second I’ve offered this gift to. The world tree produces more than just the realms we live in but these fruit as well. Pepper is my sword and she fights with the undying fury that often surprises even me. I’m asking you to be my shield, my partner. If you hadn’t loved me enough to try and have a faith in friends I had let die long ago I would have left and suffered a pain my heart cannot keep surviving. I’m entrusting you with protecting my heart that grows weaker every time Yggdrasil withers.”

Loki hesitated and he could see the pain and vulnerability within the immortal.

“Eternity is a long time; I won’t make you stand beside me forever. If you accept this gift and choose to leave one day I won’t blame you.”

Loki accepted the apple knowing he would never leave Tony’s side. He sat beside Tony and allowed the immortal to run his fingers through his hair as he ate the sweet fruit.

“Is this your way of proposing to me?” Loki asked licking his fingers of the apple’s juice.

“We can have an Asgardian wedding if you’d like but I think this was more fitting.”

Loki smiled as he straddled Tony’s hips and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Mine.” He said in a possessive tone that made the immortal react beautifully.

Their kisses deepened as Loki grinded against Tony’s hips desiring to finally become intimate with the immortal.

“Sir the avengers have returned and they are requesting your attention.”

Both men groaned in anger.

“How many times am I going to be cockblocked?” Tony snapped.

“Sir you are immortal so probably many times in the future.”

Tony glared at the ceiling even though he loved JARVIS making comebacks like that.

“Tell them I’m very busy.”

There was a pause before the AI replied, “They are being very insistent and may come looking for you if you refuse.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he and Loki left the bed.

“Anthony, do you intend to speak with them with that?” He pointed to the erection clearly showing in his pants.

“I’ve been alive too long to have shame over something like this and I told them I was busy.”

The immortal stomped out of the room and Loki followed certain he heard a chuckle from the AI. The avengers looked happy to see Tony was alright but a blush crossed several of their faces at the sight of the impressive bulge in his pants.

“I told you I was busy. Seriously can an immortal not deflower a god without someone trying to stop me?”

Thor glanced at Loki who was trying to hide his embarrassment.

“You will not have your way with my brother friend Tony until you are properly wedded.” Thor insisted refusing to let his brother be taken without the proper requirements.

“By my standards we are married but if you insist. As long as I can rock his world without someone being a major cockblock again.”

Loki’s normally pale skin turned a new shade of red as he tried to hide away behind Tony but his taller form prevented him from hiding.

“Um…Tony can you do something about that so we um could talk?” Steve said clearly trying to avoid looking at it.

“Well I would be hiding it in a sexy blue god of mischief but someone’s being picky.” Tony said looking at Thor who didn’t back down.

Thor crossed his arms looking down at the immortal before Tony rolled his eyes and attempted to will away his excitement. When the group sat down to talk like Steve asked, Tony did his best not to look to their future to see what nonsense they’d be telling him.

“We’re sorry for doubting you.” Bruce said the first of the avengers to apologize.

Tony was surprised to hear even Natasha offer a sincere apology. Tony found himself smiling knowing without looking into their minds that each of them was truly regretful for turning on him.

“Thank you.” He said unable to express how thankful he was to still have his friends.

“So you really know everything about all of us?” Clint asked knowing he alone had many sins in his past.

“Yep, must admit you’ve all had pretty interesting lives compared to some I’ve seen. I’m actually surprise a few of you managed to become heroes.”

“You know our futures to then?” Bruce asked curious as a scientist how Tony’s abilities worked.

“Not so much anymore actually. I can see a blurred image of it but before Loki came here it was crystal clear.”

The group looked at Loki and Tony rolled his eyes having to explain

“I can’t see his future or past or anything like that. Anyone he has prolonged contact with affects their future so it’s a blur. Not like I was actively looking at your futures anyways. I like a bit of mystery.”

“So when will you and Loki be getting hitched?” Clint said eyeing the god who was sitting quietly still trying to hide from his earlier embarrassment.

“Babe, when do you want to head to Asgard to get married so Thor will let me bang you?”

Loki hide his deep red face in his hands not realizing Tony was purposely embarrassing him now because he was cute when he was being shy.

“I’m going to take that as we should go now to get this arranged.”

“Friend Tony maybe I should warn the Allfather you’re coming.”

Tony waved off the idea causing Thor to frown.

“Don’t worry thundercat my buddy Heimdall’s already letting him know I’m coming.”

Thor and Loki both looked surprised hearing that Tony knew the guardian.

“You are friends with Heimdall?” Thor asked curious if there were others in Asgard Tony was friends with.

“Yep, he’s letting Odin know I’m coming for a visit so hope you’re ready to be met with guards when we arrive.”

Tony pulled his cloak from his pocket dimension while telling JARVIS to give Pepper a call. The woman sounded annoyed at being called so soon after attempting to go back to her normal work.

“Tony I swear you better be dying otherwise I’ll take care of that myself.” Pepper snapped when she appeared.

“We’re going on vacation Pep and you’re coming with.”

Pepper raised a brow.

“The last time you went on vacation your mortal identity gained the title of merchant of death. You’re not allowed to go on vacations.”

“But I’m getting married; I should be allowed a vacation for that.” Tony whined as he put on his cloak.

Pepper sighed looking at Loki who was purposely hiding.

“He’s embarrassing you like crazy isn’t he?” She asked already knowing even before the god nodded.

“Fine, vacation in Asgard. I’ll have JARVIS handle as much of your company as he can while we’re gone.”

After Pepper got everything in order she looked at the avengers with a curious gaze.

“Are they coming with?”

“Loki you want our friends at the wedding?”

The avengers all looked at each other before Loki asked if they’d come with. Normally it was forbidden to bring a mortal to Asgard but he was certain Tony wouldn’t let anyone question him.

“Field trip to another world, sounds like fun.” Natasha said standing up ready to go.


	12. Royal Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony inform Odin and Frigga they're getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miscounting the chapters so one more after this. I originally thought there were only 12 chapters but there's 13 so sorry about that

With the avengers in tow Tony worked his magic to arrive where Heimdall was waiting.

“Welcome Yggdrasil.” The guardian bowed in greeting.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again guardian.” Tony greeted before walking towards the guards who stood ready to fight.

Tony made a motion with his hand causing the guards to vanish. Before Thor could question him he said he simply sent them back to the palace. Pepper greeted Heimdall and Loki wondered if the two were close by how Pepper relaxed quite a bit around the guardian.

The avengers looked around at the city in awe having never seen something like Asgard. Bruce looked around curious how the world existed as it did. It wasn’t like earth and the water surrounding the world shouldn’t be capable of staying in place as it was.

“Tony how does such a place exist?”

Tony’s eyes were hidden beneath the cloak but his smile showed all the mischief needed to explain why he and Loki were such a good fit.

“I mostly made Asgard this way to confuse scientists if they ever made it here. Honestly, totally worth it.”

Bruce gave him a look that was matched by Steve who started shaking his head.

“The laws of physics were just made to be laughed at by the gods then?” Bruce asked curious if the universe was one big joke created by a twisted man.

“I like different and interesting things. Why make all the worlds exactly alike? You should see the other realms. Dark elves are pretty interesting and you’d probably have a heart attack if you saw Jotunheim. They make Hulk look like a dwarf.”

Thor looked confused.

“Hulk looks nothing like a dwarf.”

“I meant Midgard standard dwarf big guy.”

They continued their banter until they reached the palace and were once again stopped before Tony sent them away. When he pushed through the large doors to where Odin sat speaking with Frigga the king quickly stood his one eye glaring at Thor who he blamed for the visit from the cloaked figure. Frigga was staring at the group in shock and one look within her mind told Tony why she had such a look.

“King of Asgard, it’s been too long.” Tony said in a voice no longer the one the avengers knew.

“Our business was done and you got your payment. Why do you invade my kingdom?”

Tony vanished and reappeared by Frigga. The queen didn’t react as he took her hand and lifted it to his lips to place a kiss.

“I see now where Loki gets his wondrous magical abilities from. I must thank you for teaching him.”

Odin grabbed his weapon to strike but Tony vanished again and reappeared behind Odin with the weapon Odin prized so dearly within his own hand.

“I come with grand news and yet you assume me a monster invading your home. Surely the king of this world cannot be such a fool.”

“Who are you to bring such grand news then?” Frigga asked her voice polite and Tony could already tell they’d get along just fine.

“I am the one who aided your husband in his fight against the frost giants long ago. I am Yggdrasil, protector of the world tree and the one who requests your son’s hand in marriage.”

Frigga offered a gentle smile as she reached out for Tony. He didn’t step back as she removed the hood of his cloak.

“It’s nice to see the face of the man that will wed my son. I must ask though, has my husband wronged you that you purposely provoke him?”

Tony smiled understanding where Loki received some of his best features from. Though Loki was a god of mischief Tony had seen the kindness he was capable of. Such traits that Tony loved best within the young god came from this woman.

“He stole a child destined for greatness than treated him as nothing. That is enough to have wronged me but for you I will put aside my hatred if you ask.”

“Please do, my family has suffered enough issues between us. I’d rather avoid anymore.”

Tony offered the queen a respectful bow as Frigga approached her sons.

“Loki I thought you dead. Odin told me you were killed while escaping.”

Loki’s sorrow showed as he embraced his mother.

“I was requested as payment for my lover’s help in the past war. It was his way of freeing me from Odin who intended to have me killed for my crimes. I’m sorry for worrying you mother.”

Frigga glared at Odin before her features softened and she looked to Thor as she hugged her eldest son.

“These are your friends?” She asked looking at the others.

Loki introduced each of them but when it came to Pepper he was confused as to how to introduce her.

“I’m called Pepper now but long ago I was Hertha. It’s nice to return to the place I grew up.”

Tony had joined them leaving Odin to sit alone clearly unwelcome in the group.

“I thought it was only appropriate to bring our friends for the wedding.”

Frigga nodded in agreement with Tony but as her eyes met his she did wonder why he wore a mortal form.

“You are an immortal being yet your presence feels like that of a mortal.”

Tony smiled sadly before closing his eyes to allow the mortal appearance to wash away. He had yet to even show his true form to another and his heart nearly froze wondering if he’d be so easily accepted.

His form became taller as he stood above even Thor. His skin altered to a blue not quite the same as frost giants or dark elves but similar enough to notice. The lines on his body resembled those of the frost giants but were red like fire and their pattern far different from any seen before. His hair grew out and its red matched the color of the markings on his body. When he opened his eyes one was the same brown as his moral form and one a golden color undeniably the same color as the guardian Heimdall’s.

“If this form bothers any of you I will change it.” He said ready to be rejected.

He could not recall which had come first, him or the world tree. He couldn’t remember if his features were made by the tree as pieces of the each race he protected or if he had crafted each race with a piece of himself. He had long since stopped wondering but in this moment as he stood as a little of everything he wondered once again.

“You are fine as you are Yggadrasil. It’s as though within you resides a little piece of each of the nine realms.” Frigga said and he could not deny his curiosity as he looked within her mind and saw she didn’t lie.

“Wow, you look pretty cool but now I’m the short one in our group.” Bruce said as he looked up at Tony.

Tony couldn’t help but smile.

“Darling I can’t help noticing the similarities between your right eye and a certain guardian.”

Tony wrapped an arm around Loki who felt the cool of his skin but an unusual heat where the raised lines were on his body.

“You are my shield, Pep is my sword, and a certain guardian my eyes.”

Loki nodded while Pepper rolled her eyes. She’d mentioned before she disliked being called his sword regardless of how fitting it was.

“I shall prepare everything for your wedding. In the meantime please feel free to tour the city and rooms will be prepared for you.” Frigga said not caring how much her husband would argue with her later.

Loki showed Tony to his old room while the avengers split between Pepper and Thor to see the city. Once alone Loki practically jumped into Tony’s arms having found his true form unbelievably attractive.

“If I’d known I’d have you all over me I would have shown this a long time ago.” Tony said holding Loki tightly as he claimed the god’s mouth.

“I need you inside me now.” Loki said his voice low but full of his need for his lover.

“I thought we had to wait.” Tony said teasingly.

Loki growled at him making the immortal look at him.

“If I let Thor dictate when I’m allowed to have sex I would remain a virgin forever. Now take me or so help me you will find out what happens when I throw a fit.”

Tony flung Loki onto the bed and pinned him to the soft mattress. His mouth sealed over his lover’s as he made sure to memorize every inch of the god’s mouth with his tongue.

Loki practically melted under the immortal’s touch and he found as Tony grew excited the blue of his skin grew colder while the raised red lines turned to a nearly burning heat.

“My precious god of mischief.”

Tony bit, sucked, and nibbled a path from his neck all the way to Loki’s groan using magic to remove the clothing that separated them.  Loki’s moans only increased Tony’s excitement and when he felt Loki’s hands grip his hair as he took in the god’s length he felt his own cock harden painfully. He loved his hair being pulled and Loki’s fists tightened their grip sensing his enjoyment as he eagerly deep throated the god’s impressive length.

“Anthony please…” Loki begged needing to be filled.

“So demanding little god.” Tony teased as he stopped sucking him long enough to see the desire within the depths of the god’s eyes.

When he continued to suck Loki’s eager cock he used his magic to lube up his finger that traced Loki’s entrance. The god’s moans increased and were mixed with begging as his grip in the immortal’s hair tightened almost painfully.

“I’m not weak Anthony, I will not break if you’re rough with me.” He pleaded as Tony went agonizingly slow with prepping him.

Tony ignored his comment as he continued with two fingers to open the god while continuing to suck his cock. It wasn’t until Loki was coming screaming his name that he added a third to finish opening him up.

“Anthony you tease me too much.” Loki pleaded as Tony finally removed his fingers to give Loki what he demanded.

Only Tony claiming his lips silenced the loud moan threatening to escape his throat as Tony thrust into the god. Loki’s legs wrapped around Tony while his nails dug into his back begging for more as the immortal repeatedly pounded into the god. Tony was nearly too distracted to sense someone approaching the room but managed just in time to seal the door to prevent anyone from interrupting.

“You are mine.” Tony whispered into Loki’s ear.

The promise of his claim on the god pushed Loki over the edge once again as his cum coated them both. It took only a few more thrusts for Tony to come coating the god’s insides.

“Anthony…” Loki was far to worn out to say much more.

Tony smiled kissing the god before lying beside him. The god curled up in his arms enjoying the mix of heat and chill from the immortal.

“So what was that of the chicken and egg you mentioned before?” Loki asked yawning as his eyes threatened to drift close.

“It’s an old question of what came first, the chicken or the egg. Very similar to myself and the world tree.” Tony answered before they both drifted off.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The craziness that happens in married life of two immortals when Loki is master of pranks and decides he wants a family

Tony sat watching a movie with Bruce and Steve with a glass of scotch in his hand. The thundering voice of Thor interrupted them but Tony had seen the movie with Loki already so he didn’t mind.

“Tony I request you speak with your husband. His trickery has gone too far.”

Tony put his glass on the table knowing Loki was going to pop up in a moment. Loki had become a little bit predictable in the year of their marriage when playing tricks on the avengers. He appeared in Tony’s lap with that all too innocent smile that screamed ‘I’ve messed with someone and you’re going to hear about it’. It was a beautiful smile that Tony loved.

“Whatever is the problem brother?” Loki asked with his arms wrapped around Tony.

“You know what you’ve done brother. You turned my cat green.”

Thor had gotten a cat after learning their behavior was quite similar to his brother’s. He had also decided to name the cat after Loki so Silvertongue was by far Loki’s least favorite animal.

“What makes you think this is my doing? Maybe Bruce is contagious, did you think of that?” Loki teased earning a questioning look from Bruce.

“Loki your trickery is unwelcome to my pet. Please change him back.”

“Or and I hear me out on this, you could name him Hulk Jr.”

“Lokes please change Silvertongue back to normal.”

Tony’s sweet tone made Loki give in earning a thankful nod from Thor. Ten more minutes into their movie Bucky walked in looking less than pleased. The man once known as the winter soldier had been found and cleared of the mind control forced into him with the help of Heimdall and Loki. Steve had thanked them both wishing he had known of Heimdall’s all seeing eyes long before to find his best friend.

“Bucky what’s up?” Steve asked looking up at his friend.

Bucky said nothing as he placed himself in front of the TV with his arms crossed over his chest. His metal arm had the words ‘Ask me about my day’ written in big bright orange letters. Bucky had opened up a bit to the group since joining but he still disliked talking to people.

“Loki please remove that. You know Bucky doesn’t like talking to strangers.”

Loki rolled his eyes as he used his magic to remove the words. Bucky gave a slight nod and a single warning look to Loki before he left to return to what he was doing. The avengers had long since accepted that Loki would never stop his pranks and most were funny but others just a bit over the line. When they first started suffering his pranks Loki had been surprised to find they were just as willing to return everything he dished out. He learned this the hard way when Clint had learned of his love for coffee and decided to remove the coffee machine. Thor had also become better with Clint’s help to dish out some payback. Loki was still angry about the day Thor had placed his hammer on the toilet in his bathroom a day he desperately had to go.

“I feel like we’re going to be interrupted again.” Bruce said having noticed Loki’s pattern of threes for his pranks.

Widow walked by with a small but adorable dog in her arms. Steve hadn’t noticed the assassin get a dog and didn’t take her for the type to keep a pet.

“Nice dog?” Steve said questioningly.

“Yep, just taking Clint for a walk.”

She put the dog down and it looked directly at Loki as it lifted its leg and peed on the floor. Tony was too busy laughing to see Bruce and Steve face palm at the prank and Natasha didn’t even ask Loki to change him back while she made good on her promise to take him for a walk. Loki thought he had won with his prank until he realized three days later Clint had marked and pooped in his private study that Tony had given him. He gave the win to Clint and told the archer when he turned him back if he ever told anyone he admitted that he’d find himself in Muspelheim with the fire demons.

Tony had more or less only been bothered when Loki’s pranks got out of hand but it happened only rarely. Since the wedding Odin had stopped questioning Loki visiting Asgard though the king still avoided Loki like he would bring his death if they were in the same room. In the past year Frigga had visited Midgard seven times already and one visit involved her staying for a month as Odin had gone on a tangent about Loki. Either way Tony enjoyed the queen’s company. Loki and Thor were both in brighter mood during her visits as well.

“My darling Anthony.” Loki approached Tony while he was working on a project in his lab.

The sweet tone Loki used made Tony raise a brow curious what the god wanted. He suspected trickery was afoot and Loki hadn’t pranked him once since their wedding so it was suspicious.

“Yes babe?” He tried to sound like he didn’t suspect anything but Loki knew him far too well already.

“I’ve been thinking that maybe it would interesting to start a family.”

Tony paused glancing at Loki curious what brought this on.

“Why do you want kids?”

Loki was now behind him wrapping his arms around him nuzzling his neck in a way that normally won Tony over to whatever he wanted.

“Because you are such a caring person and I believe we would make marvelous parents.” Loki said gently nipping at Tony’s ear bring a small moan from the immortal.

“Loki you realize it probably wouldn’t be wise for me to have a child. Immortal and really powerful probably won’t mix well with a kid.”

“We could adopt.” Loki said magicing away Tony’s shirt to rub his skillful fingers over the immortal’s chest.

“I don’t play favorites with the nine realms. Wouldn’t be right to pick one species to call my own.” He said losing his resolve as Loki’s hands reached his pants to undo the button.

“Hmmm, nine realms each with a different species. I have faith in our ability to raise eight children seeing as Niflheim is a realm of the dead.” Loki’s hands were now successfully in his pants and Loki’s tongue working wonders on Tony’s ear.

“Lokes I feel like you’re making this unfair.”

The god of mischief chuckled.

“I am known best for my trickery Anthony. Perhaps I can convince you to answer my request.”

Tony didn’t even have to move from his worktable as Loki fell to his knees and took in the immortal’s length. Tony gripped the table feeling the warmth of Loki’s skillful tongue work his shaft. He moaned knowing Loki was far too good at this and he wouldn’t last long. He knew he’d give into to his husband’s demands as he grabbed Loki’s hair and shot his load down the god’s throat. He hit his head against the worktable as Loki stood knowing he’d lost.

“Alright, a child from each realm minus the realm of the dead.”

Loki smiled as he looked towards JARVIS’s sensor.

“Are we all ready spirit?”

“Yes Loki.” The AI replied seeming happy.

Tony raised a brow looking at Loki who was walking towards the door.

“Let’s go love, we can’t keep them waiting.”

Confused but to happy from the blowjob to argue he followed Loki to the common area. He was surprised to see the avengers, Pepper, Rhodey, and Fury all gathered. In several of their arms was a small child clearly gathered from eight of the nine realms.

“As promised I shall name our adoptive children after the ones who helped me get my request answered.” Loki said happily.

Thor held up the small human child.

“I like this one, you should name him Thor.”

“Alright Thor. I’m sure he’ll thank his uncle one day for his name.”

Tony was rubbing his temples curious how he had given in so easily with the god who knew he could get what he wanted.

“Loki did you adopt the children before you knew I’d say yes?”

Loki looked at him with a mischievous grin.

“Oh I knew you’d say yes the moment they helped me come up with a plan.”

Clint was looking at the dark elf child he held.

“You should name this one Hawkeye.”

Loki was grinned as he took the small infant from Clint.

“He will be a fine archer like his uncle Clint I’m sure.”

Tony collapsed onto the couch wondering if the avengers banding together against him would bring about more chaos in his future. He should have seen this trickery coming but Loki was involved and the god was a mystery as always.

“Loki you’ll name one after me to right?” Pep asked from where she was standing looking at Tony with a playful smile.

“Pep you traitor.” Tony said his voice muffled by the couch.

“Of course Pepper. Shall I use your original name?”

Pepper smiled.

“I think it would be fitting of the fire demon.” She said holding the small fiery child that stared at her giggling.

The children were named without his input and he was alright with it. Steve and Bucky were looking at the Jotun child asking Loki to name the small boy after them. Steven James Stark would probably be spoiled by his uncles and Tony wasn’t certain he would stop it or if he could.

“Come now love, come meet your children.”

Tony sat up and had a aseir child placed in his arms.

“I’ve decided her name shall be Frigga.”

Tony smiled as the child reached for him.

“You should have invited your mother to meet her grandchildren.” Tony said falling in love with the children already.

“She is on her way friend Tony. Heimdall is bringing her.”

When the guardian and queen arrived Heimdall was quick to find which children had been named already. Loki smiled at Tony who knew the guardian had helped planned this. The dwarven child Heimdall picked up had been crying until the guardian comforted the small infant. Tony smiled wondering how odd these names would be in Midgard.

“I assume we’re having some kind of party to celebrate our suddenly large family?” Tony said carrying little Frigga to her grandmother.

“Already planned out sir.” JARVIS answered.

Pepper and JARVIS had ordered catering and when the food arrived it took only the loud grumbling of stomachs to pull the group from the children. Tony caught Loki glancing at him every once in a while and the immortal found he couldn’t imagine what his life would have been like if things hadn’t gone the way they did that day in Jotunheim so long ago. He hated thinking he actually had Odin to thank for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story. Frostiron is my OTP so check in on my page in the future for more stories with this pairing <3


End file.
